Knight Rider: The Blood Ties
by TheMJKnight
Summary: This is the first time I have written a fan-fic crossover in 5 years. I did a lot of Knight Rider fan-fic work on deviant art back in the day. Problem was, the ideas I had for the series at the time was wearing thin and I had written 13 installments in 3 years by that point and I just ran out of creativity for it. This is a crossover with the Let Me In continuity set in 2010
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: it starts…**

It's 2010. March 1. March 1, 9:50, PM to be more precise. So much has happened in five years since the death of my angel, Mara.

Every few weeks I'll hear and see that gunshot that killed her on that sad day in Chicago. I'd like to have a dream where the outcome isn't the same. But life doesn't always give you what you want.

I thought at the age of 24 I'd find it easier to deal with her loss and be able to function with some semblance as a human being and get on with my work as a Knight with my talking AI car, KITT.

But even the company of a very, savvy, 2002 Trans Am can't lift my spirits much. Even though I give my partner major style points. He only wants to see me happy.

I find it amusing that out of all the people that I come into contact with, KITT, is the only one who knows me as a person. He knows when to say the right subject to try and comfort when I appear to be heading down a familiar mind-set that he knows all too well will have me moping for hours on end with me being as uncommunicative as possible.

But friends do that. We like out for each other when we see that we're pain or despair and just want to pull us out of that dark pit.

Right now, we're driving down to an alley way just off of Main Street in Los Angeles, where someone had reported to the Police of a murder where a teenager, roughly 17-19 years young had been left in said alleyway where his assailant had attacked him from behind and bit his neck.

Part of me wants to believe that it's just someone's idea of a sick-joke and that's it just a prank call. But you can never tell in this Town.

Michael, my mentor, along with KITT's mechanic, Maria Lakeman, are attending a conference in Chicago on extending legal practice's for the Foundation. So for all intents and purposes, we're just going out just to have something to do.

As much as it's fun to just sit around in the lounge back at the Mansion where FLAG has been since Wilton Knight had it based in the 80's when Michael used to drive around in KITT, it just feels better to be out of the place and doing something.

KITT: *concerned* you seem awfully quiet tonight?

I knew he was concerned. Normally, we talk on a variety of subjects for minutes, sometimes, hours. But tonight felt different. I dunno. I guess I just wasn't in a 'talkative' mood.

MJ: *sighs* I'm just hoping that this is not what the caller said, pal. The idea of someone trying to mimic a vampire kill is disturbing.  
KITT: The kill alone is disturbing. Never mind the vampire aspect.  
MJ: valid point. But…we have to check it out. Remember our basic principle?  
KITT: The preservation of human life.  
MJ: *pauses* yup. Ok. We're here. *stops in alleyway on Main street* Get your scanners and analysers up to full scope. *looks cautiously* we want to be prepared for anything.  
KITT: you sound like the killer could still be here?

It's not a thought I was entirely comfortable with. Mind you that said, I don't think anyone would be confident of walking into a murder scene with the possibility existing of the killer hiding somewhere in the shadows.

MJ: *hesitant* I don't take chances. *gets out cautiously* keep your ears on the Police band. Given that the caller only just made that report out 10 minutes ago we probably don't have much time.  
KITT: I'll let you know.

I walked 10 feet away from my partner in my blue jeans, black leather jacket, red sneakers and red t-shirt until I could see what looked like the remains of human life lying in a brutal mess of human flesh and blood scattered across between the buildings.

Normally I have a strong stomach for something brutal in a horror movie. But this was something else. It was the smell of fresh blood and decay coming from the body that was making my gut churn in horror and fright. And I thought I had seen it all when I saw Mara gunned down in front of me in Chicago back in 2005, on her birthday, no less.

Life can sure deal you an unfair hand at times.

I guess this guy would tell me the same thing. If he wasn't dead.

Looking up and down at the fresh corpse matched up with what the female caller described:  
the guy was 5"9, roughly 170 lbs, 17-19 and was sporting worn grey jeans, purple sneakers that looked as if they had been purchased yesterday and his throat had been torn wide open with a crimson river flowing from it.

The stench of an acid tang and decay was just overpowering to where I felt like vomiting. I had seen some heinous murders go down in my 2 years on the job with KITT, but they were nowhere near this animalistic and feral.

It was like a rabid animal had preyed on this kid.

MJ: *disgusted* aww! That is just sickening. KITT, *waves* come over here.

The Black Trans Am manoeuvred himself into the alleyway so that I could have him run an analysis on the corpse with his red mounted scanner pulsating back and forth slowly.

MJ: alright, pal. We have little to no time at all on this. Scan as much of this as you can and we'll review en-route back to the Mansion.  
KITT: *scanning in-effect* video recording as well?  
MJ: Please. Hopefully Maria will be able to analyse this fully back at the Mansion.  
KITT: Hopefully she'll have the stomach to do so.  
MJ: I doubt it. I'm barely able to look at this poor guy after who, or what, did this to him.

The car positioned himself as close as possible without disturbing the body and recorded a 3D video into his databanks so that it could be observed and studied in more detail later.

KITT: You're thinking that someone could be capable of this?  
MJ: I wouldn't like to think so, pal. This is far too animalistic and feral in nature for a person to do this. And if it was human that did it; they're sick.

There was a slightly disturbance of the air above us. I couldn't tell if it was the light wind or something had reacted with the roof above us. But I chose to ignore it as my focus was on the poor stiff that had been left to die a very quick and brutal murder.

The air got disturbed again.

For whatever reason, I now had the sensation that we were being watched. Whether this was just my sense of paranoia settling in coupled with my shock of this brutal killing or someone was watching me from afar.

MJ: KITT *alarmed* scan the area. *eyes shift from side to side slowly*I don't think we're alone.  
KITT: *scans perimeter* we're not. Get, in.

I hurried into the driver's side and slammed the door shut with authority. If there was one thing to be certain with KITT, as long as he had his shell, he was impossible to break into.

I looked for the window tint function on the second monitor of KITT's dash and deployed it. I like to have an edge over who or what maybe stalking me and at least this way I can see out but they can't see in.

KITT: why are we not leaving? *concerned*  
MJ: *tactical tone* I want to see who's seizing us up. Where is it?

The Pontiac surveyed the movements of the stalking figure in question and it was not comfortable with its location whilst I looked through the camera feed on the first screen.

KITT: it's going to land directly in front of us.  
MJ: How do you know?

At that exact point, a 6 foot hooded figure wearing a black cloak whose teeth resembling fangs could be only be seen in the light of the night looking so sharp as the street lamps hazy light bounced from it.

KITT: that's how.  
MJ: Thanks for the head's up. *unamused frown* let's get outta here!  
KITT: My sentiments, exactly!

I fired the engine up and reversed out of the alley like we were being tailed by a tank. Which actually happened about a year ago. But now is not a good time to recount that story.

I 90'd the Trans Am out onto the road and throttled away as fast as his turbines could muster.

The cloaked figure looked in a studying pose as we sped away from it's position before disappearing into the shadows as quickly as it presented itself.

MJ: KITT *realisation* is that new safe-house within the City fully ready?  
KITT: do you think that cloaked figure could follow us back to the Mansion?

That was a thought I was very uncomfortable with. While there was a strong chance we would have evaded that figure by now, at the same time I did not want to pose a risk that we could lead it back home and cause problems. Considering the way those teeth lit up in the night light.

MJ: *strategizing* I don't want to run the risk just in case whatever that was, decides to shadow us back home.  
KITT: In that case we head for the safe-house. Code name: home from home.  
MJ: Plot a course, buddy.  
KITT: already ahead of you. *displays route on monitor 1* we're 7 miles from it.  
MJ: Good. Alert the Foundation. Tell them that that we may have been compromised and they are to initiate lock-down procedure.

At least I knew that they would be safe. When the steel panels go over the doors and windows of that place, it's next to near impossible to force an entrance in.

KITT: Right away, MJ. *transmits message*  
MJ: alright. Before we head over there, let's find a Walmart or a 7-Eleven. We need supplies and I really could use something to drink after witnessing that.  
KITT: *modifies route* there's a Walmart and a Starbucks 2 miles from us.  
MJ: Good enough for me. I could use a vanilla latte at this time.

After pulling into the Walmart parking Lott, I carefully surveyed our surroundings. It was near 10:30 PM and most of the normal weirdoes we're out wearing their black hoodies and looking depressed like emo songs were going out of style.

I've never been one for that kind of music. I like a little bit of everything. But l like funk, Huey Lewis and most songs by George Michael.

I cautiously exited the car not knowing if that figure was tracking us. Based on what I saw tonight, I'd rather not take any unnecessary risks.

MJ: KITT, *looks from side to side* full, surveillance, mode.  
KITT: *scanner comes to life* be, careful, MJ.  
MJ: You don't need to tell me twice.

I departed and quickly, yet, cautiously made my way into the store and grabbed a cart and picked up the main essential items: water, toiletries, medical items like medical dressing, pain killers, then basic food like bread, fruit, coffee, vitamins.

Then heading into the Starbucks next door and picking up the vanilla latte that I had been needing since seeing that drained dead body from earlier.

I walked out and the air was very tense, eerie and quiet. Too quiet for this time of the night.

I subtly moved my com-link to my face not liking the way the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. Something was here. What was here, I'd rather not find out.

MJ: *into com-link* KITT,  
KITT: yes, MJ?

It was the same sensation before. A very dark presence was analysing my movement. Like a wild animal hunting.

MJ: *worried* scan the area. I don't know why. But something doesn't feel right.

The legendary super-car surveyed the whole area and he got the same realisation that the area was being stalked. But by whom or what, was something that unsettling him as much as his human partner.

KITT: *alarmed* stay where you are.

The car engaged his automatic mode and made his way to the Starbuck's entrance where I was standing.

MJ: you can feel it as well, can't you?

I uttered quietly to him as he pulled up and placed the supplies on the back seat.

KITT: This is a feeling I, don't, want. Now, get in. *demanding tone*

I casually, yet quickly, made my way to the driver's side and made sure the door was closed tight.

At least I knew I was safe in the car.

MJ: you thinking it's the same figure?  
KITT: it's hard to say, MJ. Whoever is stalking us is making a very good point of keeping, whatever they are, concealed.

This is something that reminds me of settings from horror movies. It's what you can't see nor hear that scares you more. The fear of the unknown. No idea of what you're upset against, nor the means of how you would deal with the situation.

MJ: that's, what worries me. *alarmed* we're being trailed and we have no idea of what is stalking us.  
KITT: a very accurate and unsettling description.

Why did he have to go and say that? Like I needed anymore unnerving words like that?

MJ: And this is one time, I'd like to be, inaccurate.  
KITT: For once, I agree.  
MJ: *smiles* How far is to Home-from-home, from here?

My mind returned to the notion of heading for the safe-house. As sitting here discussing it was not going to get us any further from our intended safe destination.

KITT: *calculates* 4.5 miles east. We can be there in 10 minutes.  
MJ: let's make it in 5. F-P-M, KITT.

My finger reached for the fourth red button underneath the monitors and the car's spoiler raised an extra 3 inches up with air-foils extending out from in front of the rear wheel arches.

This was a concept that Maria built into KITT after his transfer from his 82 body was totalled 6 after months I began working with him.

It was agreed that a much more recent Trans Am body would be more suitable given that the availability of 82 models were far and few between at this point.

It had been reviewed that Super Pursuit Mode was unnecessary and that only a more subtle speed upgrade would actually benefit KITT more. Hence why only the air-foils and spoiler rise was incorporated into the transfer to the 2002 model.

Before we could vacate the area, a blood curdling scream echoed from the direction behind us. Cries of help.

MJ:*startled* Did you hear that?  
KITT: I'd rather not hear it.  
MJ: Let's go check it out.  
KITT: Of course.

I fired the engine up and 180'd in the direction of the screams echoing in front of us.

As we edged closer I could see the source of the screaming come from a woman who was being pursued from what looked like a barefoot 12 year old girl in a black hoodie and skirt.

MJ: you seeing this? *puzzled*  
KITT: why would a fully grown woman be running from a child like that?

The pursuer then jumped 9 feet in height over her prey and landed in front of her and glared at her like a hunter to prey.

MJ: *nonchalant tone* that's why.  
KITT: I didn't think humans could do that.  
MJ: they can't. Whatever that, thing, is – it's beyond human.

I pressed the horn loudly to distract the hooded assailant and then turned with an angered stare and possibly the most serrated set of teeth anyone could have.

MJ: those teeth…?  
KITT: those eyes?

They looked exactly like the teeth we saw from the cloaked figure from before. Only that person was much taller than this female attacker. And what was up with that skin complexion? It was like the worst case of acne mixed in with monster features.

The figure was unamused that it was being distracted from a potential kill and returned its focus on pursuing the petrified woman behind her.

I saw the distance between us and the woman it was chasing and chose to do something. KITT was aware that I had some kind of idea as I edged closer to the pursued woman.

KITT: MJ, I understand that you wish to intervene, but I don't know what you're trying to do.

I carefully seized up the distance.

MJ: are we clear?  
KITT: *realisation* aw no. You're not?

He knew what was coming.

I reached for Turbo Boost and we catapulted through the area landing 5 feet from the pursued woman.

MJ: open the door, KITT. *passenger door opens* GET IN!

The frightened woman leapt into the car without hesitation closing the door sharply before I floored the accelerator, hard.

The speedometer raised from 56- 120 mph as we sped away from the now traumatised woman's potential assailant.

Woman: *crying* WHOEVER YOU ARE, THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE.  
MJ: No problem. Any idea why that girl was following you?  
Woman: *panic tone*she was asking for help due to being left in a heap on the floor and before I could offer her a hand her eyes…..SILVER! LIKE SOME MONSTER. WITH SHARP TEETH.

That description sounded like something of that from a horror movie.

MJ: Silver eyes, you say? Alright. I'm gonna drop you off at the nearest Police station where you'll be safe.  
Woman: THANK YOU, THANK YOU. *crying fearfully*

We dropped her off at the nearest Police station which happened to be 6 blocks from us. I explained the situation to the female officer at the desk and advised her to lock down the station before returning to KITT and back-tracking to where that encounter with her attacker took place.

I stopped the car dead in the middle of the road where we rescued the lady from and looked around cautiously waiting to see if the figure would re-emerge.

Part of me wondered why I would even backtrack to this spot so quick given what I had witnessed here. But that was just it. I didn't understand what had taken place and it was something that my mind just couldn't process.

Whether it was a good idea to come back here or not remained to be seen. But I had I to know.

MJ: are you picking anything up?

The car's detection system scanned the area thoroughly knowing that he wanted it to be safe for me to exit the car.

KITT: it's all clear. But I advise, caution!

After what I saw earlier, I'm all for caution.

MJ: understood.

I stepped out carefully not knowing if that hooded figure would return and cause us more problems.

The area was far too quiet. Not even the sound of pedestrians or cars in the distance could be heard.

MJ: I don't like this, KITT. It's normally busy for this time of night with people going to clubs and whatnot. It's too lifeless.  
KITT: Must you use those choice of words?  
MJ: I'm calling it like I see it.

Before KITT could make a response, I was jumped from behind and pinned to the floor by a figure with the strength of 2 men.

KITT: *shocked* MJ!

The figure was growling and snarling at me like a rabid dog. It was the same female cloaked figure from before.

MJ: WHAT ARE YOU?

She said nothing and continued to pin me to the floor and then trying to go for my neck like an actual vampire.

This night just keeps getting better….

MJ: KITT! XENON!

The super car's extra bright lights pierced the darkness catching my attacker off-guard and blinding her giving me the opening to push her off of me with my feet hard.

I rolled over out of the glare of the xenon head lamps and darted into the open driver door. KITT knew my plan and slammed the door shut.

MJ: *calming down* shut it off, buddy. Scan me for injuries.

The Trans Am scoped me from head-to-toe looking for even the most minor laceration.

KITT: all fine, MJ. Nothing to worry about.

What was wrong with that girl? Just as well KITT gave me that clean bill of health as there's no telling what that kid is carrying.

The blind-me-by-the-light-white reduced to a regular bright setting for the car and the figure was reiving around trying to get the blindness out of her eyes.

KITT: shall we go?

Ordinarily I would obey my better instincts and bail from the area like Krispy Kreme's were having a sale on all week. But something urged me to stay.

Whether this would actually be a "smart idea" would remain to be seen.

And the amount of times I've gone against my better judgement? I've honestly lost count.

MJ: no. I wanna see what she'll do, first.

I was intrigued that a supposed pre-teen could have this kind of strength and speed. If of course, she was even human. Normally, I would dismiss something like this to just seeing things.

But after what I've seen this evening, I'm open to the idea of the impossible.

The figure looked sternly at me enraged it had lost the opportunity from earlier. The silver menacing eyes pierced the darkness along with what looked like discoloured skin and extra-large veins on her face. Either those were extremely good contacts, or there was something seriously wrong.

She slammed her fist down hard on KITT's hood and then seemed surprised when she failed to leave a mark. She looked at her fist puzzled then back to the hood that had no marking on it.

Girl: *to herself* what is this?

She then made her way to the driver window and glared with the intensely terrifying eyes and it was creeping me out beyond normal tolerance levels.

MJ: KITT, I'm kinda creeped out here.  
KITT: "you're" creeped out?  
MJ: hey, this is a first time for me as well, alright?

I guess he wasn't too fond of what was standing outside, either.

Girl: get, out.

Even the tone of voice didn't sound human. At least not for someone her size. It was like 2 voices that were blending together.

MJ: *intercom button* and give me one good reason why I should? So you can do to me what you tried to do that woman, earlier? *shook head* I don't think so.

Girl: YOU COST ME MY FEED FOR THE EVENING! AND ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, I WILL GET MY FILL!

Wow! I'm definitely dealing with something else tonight.

KITT: MJ, I don't think this creature is going to listen.

The girl stopped and startled by the fact that another voice spoke.

Girl: who said that?

KITT: I did. And if you don't me saying so, you are less than human for what you tried to do, young lady.

Girl: the car is talking?

The voice now sounding more human along with her silver eyes turning to a more healthy hazel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blood work**

MJ: what are you?

The girl, gave me a fierce stare even without the monster silver eyes.

Girl: I'm just hungry. And you chased away my meal for the night.

I felt appalled that that was meant to justify her attempt at murdering the woman from earlier.

MJ: I was just doing my job.  
Girl: are you a cop?  
MJ: No. I work for the Foundation for Law and Government.  
Girl: so, you're not a cop? Yet, you helped that woman?  
MJ: I'm a Knight. It's what I do. KITT, what can your scanners tell me about this girl?

The car's scanner pulsated back and forth.

KITT: our figure appears to be 12 year's old biologically. But there are elements of her genetic makeup that do not make any sense.  
MJ: for example?  
KITT: her metabolism is 10 times that of a human and she has no pulse.

How could she not have a pulse? It's not like she was a robot like, Randy Orton. But that's for another time and conversation.

MJ: but that's not possible. What are you? *demanding*

She contemplated her next move.

Girl: if you must know. I didn't want to kill that lady. But I need blood, to live.

Now, this was just getting ridiculous.

MJ: *disbelief* you mean to tell, that, you're a, vampire?

Did I just say that?

Girl: I never asked for this. All I know is I'll die without blood.  
KITT: she's telling the truth, MJ. While I condemn her actions from earlier, this is sincerity in her tone and there are no stress variables.

Before I could even say anything the whaling of police sirens could be heard in the distance. No doubt someone had phoned the report and wanted it followed up.

And what happened next was beyond my normal judgement.

MJ: Go! *ordered*

The girl gave me a look of puzzlement. One moment I was interrogating her, the next I was giving her an opening to leave.

Girl: what?  
MJ: do you want to get caught? GET OUT OF HERE!

The girl gave a firm nod and ran into the streets out of sight before we made our getaway. Knowing we had just let a potential murderer get away wouldn't exactly give us a decent rep' with the boys in blue.

KITT: what was that?

I thought for a moment before I gave my answer as we sped away from the immediate area.

MJ: you said that she was telling the truth?  
KITT: Correct.  
MJ: and that she didn't want to make that kill?  
KITT: Yes?

I had a crazy notion that she could be helpful. If she wasn't the one who committed that murder on main street.

MJ: I have a hunch.  
KITT: Oh, this should be, "fun". *sarcastic tone*  
MJ: I know what you're thinking and it's understandable. But….what if she's not the one who made that kill earlier on Main Street?  
KITT: That remote possibility does exist, but so does the possibility that we have a potential serial killer go loose.

An idea came to mind.

MJ: we're heading off to the blood bank.

I turned the super car in the North direction of St. Anne's hospital.

KITT: and what purpose will this serve us?  
MJ: I have a contact that owes me favours.  
KITT: is this the same contact, by the name of, James Parker? The ex-con?

Parker was a guy that was known by the Cops and cons that was able to get you what you, wanted, when you needed it. Lately he's expanded his operation into dealing out rare blood types for donning to people that want it, **off** the record.

MJ: you got it in one. He operates a small operation in getting rare blood types to people on the black market.  
KITT: If you know this, then why have you not handed this information to the authorities?

My mind flashed back to when he had pulled my mother out of a burning building 3 years ago when she was visiting a friend for the day.

It wasn't a fire he had started, but the men that worked for him had set alight the wrong building and he made the effort to drag my unconscious mother out along with her friend. I was a rookie cop at the time and knew what his operation was about.

And when the cops were just about a mile from the area, I saw what he had done for my mother and I made a choice in letting him go.

On the one hand, I should have done my job and arrested the guy, another part of me told to let him go.

He got in contact with me weeks later and said he owed me his freedom and he only saved my mother realising the error that his men had made.

MJ: he saved my mother, KITT. That's all you need to know. Plus…it pays to have people in places that I can't go without compromising my position as a field agent.

The Trans Am computed quietly to himself, weighing up the answer I had presented with and understanding the moral weight with it.

KITT: I understand, MJ.

I arrived at St. Anne's Hospital and found my way to the staff entrance and bypassed my way in with my digital lock breaker that Maria developed for me in areas that KITT couldn't reach. I placed the small 4 digit red LED read-out black device on the door and waited til it had found the corresponding code which was 4921 and entered the staff area.

Quickly grabbing a nurse outfit, I made my way down to the blood donning office where James was working at a desk in a corner office he occupied.

MJ: I'm calling in a favour, James.

A look of disbelief washed over his features as he turned to see me hovering above his chair.

James: *annoyed* aw, dammnit, Knight! Why did you come here, now?  
MJ: because you owe me favors. Favours that keep you out of jail and not making you someone's senorita of the month, in there. Like your buddy, Mikey. Who I think they call, "Mikaela" in there?

The last statement got his attention and just put his hands up, squinting his eyes in sheer fright not wanting to hear anymore.

James: What do you want?

I sat down on his desk looking very authorative about the situation.

MJ: I need at least a week's worth of blood. Enough to keep a potential contact healthy and from attacking any more innocents.

He gave a very confused look as to why I would make such an odd request like this. Normally, I pump the guy for information when racketeering gigs are going down. Which to this day, I'm still surprised that kind of non-sense is still at play.

But, this world I live in, is not, without complication.

James: a week's worth of blood?  
MJ: Yeah. Preferably, clean, untainted and the kind that no-one will see go missing.

He gave another weird look, not exactly sure wanting to know what I was up to.

MJ: And did I mention, $200 in cash. *pulling money out*

He smiled at that.

James: How soon do you need it?

I thought might that change his attitude.

MJ: Now! Preferably.  
James: That could take a while *hesitantly*  
MJ: well I can always add another $400 if it'll sway you.

He tapped away at his computer locating a ready amount in a cooler.

James: Be back in 2 minutes.  
MJ: That's more like it.

Sure enough. 2 minutes later, he came back with 2 coolers of blood packs from storage.

James: there are 2 fillings of Double O and A positive in these coolers. All clean. No crap in them at all.

I dumped the $600 cash on his desk and took the coolers off him.

MJ: and no one's gonna miss this?  
James: There are literally dozens of coolers with these in. I'll just correct the stock.  
MJ: I know you will. Also. Play further nice. And I might just see if I can have your record, amended.

He swallowed. Hoping that this would be a good turn of events for him.

James: In what regard?  
MJ: well. Let me put it to you in this way. You keep having some of this on standby as and when this new contact of mine needs it…I might just see to it that your brother, Mikey, makes parole. And I happen to know he took the fall for one of your operations 2 years ago in Studio City. Aannnddd, seeing to it that your record is a little cleaner. Am I coming across clearly?  
James: *nods enthusiastically* perfectly.  
MJ: Goood. *smiling* now. Which is the fastest way out of here without being seen?  
James: Out that fire exit there *pointing down the hall with 2 fire extinguishers on either side*  
MJ: Thanks, James. I'll be in touch.

I quickly made my way to the aforementioned exit not wanting to be noticed carrying out 2 coolers of precious blood.

MJ: *com-link* KITT, meet me out by the back door.

The Tran Am's dash and engine came to life and moved from the parking Lott out front of the hospital to where I exited in the alleyway.

KITT: I see you got what you came for?  
MJ: yup. Pop the trunk.

The car did as instructed and the back opened as I delicately put the 2 medical coolers in and safely fastened them down to the floor knowing that these would be needed.

MJ: *gets in and starts up* alright. Now, we head for, home from home.  
KITT: and what should happen if we run into that "girl" again?  
MJ: if my hunch is right, and they tend to be, we're inviting her in and find out what she knows?  
KITT: Are you sure that's wise?  
MJ: Probably not. But, you said she was truthful? If she's being legit with us, then could use her help in looking for this other figure.  
KITT: that disturbs me that there are potentially more than 1 of these figures walking around the city.

A very unsettling notion.

MJ: I have to agree on that. Let's just hope we can find her.

By this time it was near midnight and we had been through enough this evening. We were just a mile from the safe-house and just about to turn the corner, when the hooded girl from earlier, literally, jumped down from a street lamp and landed in front of the car. Thank goodness for KITT's braking system being able to stop so quickly.

MJ: WOAH!  
KITT: Looks like she saved us the trouble of looking for her.  
MJ: Yup.  
Girl: *mumbles* found you!

What got me was she was barefoot. How could anyone walk around like this and not get cold?

She cautiously walked to the driver's window, not sure if I could be trusted or not. But in turn I was having that same hesitation whether this "girl" was a friend or foe.

Girl: I thought I might find you if I waited around long enough.

I reached for the intercom button but made the point of dialling the volume back as not to draw attention to ourselves.

MJ: *intercom* you found me.  
Girl: you let me go earlier. Why?  
MJ: I think you can help me. And if you are, what I think, you are. I can help you.

She wasn't sure what to make of that response and her facial features re-enforced that reaction by looking so confused.

Girl: and, what…do you think, I am?

I couldn't believe I was going to utter these words. But after what I've witnessed tonight, I'm prepared to believe anything. Like good TV?

MJ: I think you're a vampire. That's the only logical explanation I have.

She nodded to herself, agreeing that was the only conclusion I could reach.

Girl: Ok. Say, I believe you. How can you help me?

I smiled, knowing that this next part would probably please her.

MJ: you need blood, right?  
Girl: right?  
MJ: but you don't want to kill anyone. Right?  
Girl: *puzzled* yeah?  
MJ: I can feed you. Without people going missing and getting the authorities onto you.

She looked interested. A slight smile appeared as she preferred the idea of getting her meals without adding more fatalities.

Girl: *intrigued* o, k. how are you going to do this?  
MJ: I have got, 2 coolers, of blood packets. It'll keep you from attacking people and you get to satisfy your needs.

As an attractive offer this appeared, she knew there had to be something in return for me.

Girl: what's the catch?  
MJ: you help me solve some murders of a very similar nature that's been happening in LA, tonight. KITT told me through reports he's been monitoring that at least 3 more people have disappeared tonight and found dead with the pattern of the victims being drained of blood and being torn to pieces around the neck.

She began questioning further why I was helping her.

Girl: why are you helping me?  
MJ: The, question.

She nodded.

MJ: Because I think, you want to be saved. You don't have to feel guilty about being able to live in a way where you DON'T have to kill.

She thought carefully about what I had said. I had the idea from what she had said earlier that she didn't want to kill that lady.

Girl: how do you know I'm not fooling you?

I smiled. I knew.

MJ: Because I'm a good judge of character. And also, because I have a car that can tell if people are lying or not.  
KITT: You know, I really hate it I'm referred to as "convenience" for you, MJ.  
MJ: KITT, you know full well I can't pull off even half of these assignments without you.  
KITT: true.  
MJ: is she telling the truth?  
KITT: affirmatively.

I thought very carefully about my next move.

MJ: I'm going to exit the car. I want to know if you're going to attack me.

She backed away cautiously. I don't know if it was a case she didn't know if I could be trusted or more importantly, herself.

Girl: I don't want to hurt you. But I will if you give me a reason.

I cautiously opened the door and stepped out and waited for her to make the first move.

MJ: *arms folded* Then I guess I'd better not give you a reason.

She was amazed at such a brave move I was using. I was trying to gain her trust and in order to do so, sometimes, you have to take a leap of faith.

MJ: I'm MJ Knight.  
Girl: I-I'm Abby.

I could see her in body language that she was very uncertain about what to do.

Abby: I don't want to hurt you, MJ.  
MJ: Then don't. It's that simple, Abby.  
Abby: If only that were true.

I held my hand out as a means of letting her know that I was genuine in wanting to help her out.

MJ: I can help you, Abby. But you gotta say it.

Slowly but surely, she summoned the courage to move forward until she reached her hand out and took mine.

Abby: Please. Help, me.

I was pleased that she accepted.

MJ: Then, help you, I will. *smiles* C'mon. Let's get outta here.

I walked her over to the passenger side. She was still very hesitant.

MJ: KITT.

The passenger door opened on command and her face lit up in dismay that the door moved without my intervention.

Abby: How did…?  
MJ: He's just special. That's all you need to know.

Cautiously, she stepped into the passenger side. I guess she was still taken in what had taken place this evening along with me wanting to help her.

MJ: right. *gets in. Door closes* before we go any further, I will need you to put this on.

I presented a blindfold to her. She gave a very surprised look, not sure what was going to happen.

MJ: the safe-house we're going to is a secret and until I know I can fully trust you, you cannot know the location of it.

She nodded understanding my concern. She wrapped it on her face.

MJ: no peeking. *enforcing tone*

I fired the car back up and continued the rest of the journey down to the safe house. Which by this point we wouldn't even take minutes to get there. Given how the traffic was little to non-existent by now this would be, extremely, smooth, sailing.

Considering the state of her clothes, she had to have been on the streets for some time now.

MJ: mind if I ask you something?  
Abby: That depends on the question.  
MJ: That's fair. In which case; is it ok to ask how long you've been on the streets like that?  
Abby: I suppose that is fair. I've been here in LA for a week now mainly picking off drug dealers who I saw beating women up.

Interesting.

MJ: so, you're selective with your meals?  
Abby: even as a vampire….I won't go after the innocent. But….i was so hungry tonight….that….I'm not proud of that.

A vampire that still has her humanity? Hmmm, that certainly paints a different picture compared to what has been told in fiction down the years.

Abby: Mind if I ask you something?  
MJ: That depends on the question.  
Abby: why do you want to help me?  
MJ: Didn't I already answer that?  
Abby: I just want to be sure.  
MJ: Fair enough. Because I think you want to be helped, but just didn't find the right person to help you up until now.  
Abby: And you think you can?  
MJ: I'll sure try.

I pulled KITT into an alley way and pushed the 3rd left button in the overhead console that opened up a 2 steel door doorway after 2 dumpsters parted from it that would lead into a tunnel going beneath the buildings into a complex that the Foundation had setup in the last year or so as a means of continuing operations should the main headquarters ever become compromised to an enemy.

The tunnel lights lit up one by one as we descended below ground with the entrance closing moments after the large secure doors closed with the dumpsters returning to their place in front of them.

We came to a stop at the end of the tunnel by entering into a garage where KITT would rest on a turntable.

The door to the garage closed as KITT was turned facing it.

MJ: Ok, we're here. You can remove the blindfold now.

The vampire removed it with a relieved sigh in her tone as it came off and she was taken in by her surroundings with the clean looking white walls and mechanic tools behind the car some 10 feet away.

Abby: Where are we?  
MJ: Foundation safe-house. This is where we go when we need to go off the grid and continue working.

I got out and went for the passenger side taking the supplies that would be necessary to exist down here until the situation could improve.

MJ: KITT, pop the trunk.

The rear door opened, revealing the medical coolers that had been fastened to the trunk floor.

She got out, and made the point of confronting me.

Abby: Before we go any further…you, need, to invite me in.

I knew enough from fiction and movies about vampire lore that they could only enter someone's home or place of safety if they are verbally allowed in.

MJ: Abby. Would you like to come in?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Knight Watch**

I opened the door through the fingerprint recognition plate and the metallic door smoothly opened revealing a cosy room with soft warm colours of gold and autumn orange.

Michael's thinking was if you had to live in a safe-house for a possible long period of time, it should at least be welcoming.

Abby walked through the door, glad that she had been given permission to step through and was quite taken by the amount of space the safe house sported.

Abby: Very, roomy.  
MJ: it needs to be. This is designed to host at least 5 people.  
Abby: why only 5 people?  
MJ: I asked the same thing when it was being designed. I was told any more than 5 people would be too crowded.  
Abby: I thought, 3, was a crowd?  
MJ: I suppose, 5, would be…I dunno. *smiles* I have nothing to add to that.

I followed in with the supplies before retrieving the 2 blood coolers. There was a reasonable sized kitchen roughly 20 x 20 feet. It had the basic amenities with a fridge-freezer, washer, sink, and dishwasher.

On the opposite side of the room facing the fridge, was the medical cabinet that was 6 feet in height with various medical supplies from syringes, medical dressing, pain killers and aspirins. I merely brought some extras as I was not sure on the amount that was stashed here since Michael and I helped set up the post.

The bottom end of the cabinet was a refrigeration unit that would keep Abby's bloody supply cool for as and when she needed it.

She watched me as I put the patches of blood into the medical fridge, almost salivating at the very prospect of getting a drink.

The rumble from her stomach, did not go unnoticed. She clutched in pain like she had gone without sustenance for some time.

Abby: I'm hungry.

I made for the glass cupboard and poured the contents of one patch into it. Not being an expert of how a vampire takes their blood, I presumed, that they could just drink from a glass.

MJ: Here. *hands glass to her* this should calm that hunger of yours for now.

She held it hesitantly for a moment, not knowing if this would work or if it would put me in a very dangerous situation.

Abby: If you're wrong about this, MJ. This could end very badly for you.

While I agree that there was a real risk that my idea could backfire, she didn't exactly have many options.

MJ: and the alternative if you don't drink it?

She nodded, completely understanding my response.

She drank slowly at first, unsure if it would satisfy her. She gained more confidence as it seemed to be satisfying the pain of hunger.

She sighed with relief after downing all of it.

Abby: *relieved* thank you. I think I should be okay for the next 3 days, or a week tops.

Interesting. The very idea that a creature like her would only need feeding every few days or so was puzzling as I figured any living creature needed to feed every day.

But this was evidently not the case.

MJ: a week, huh? You can go that, long, without feeding?  
Abby: It depends on how I use my energy. If I'm doing something that requires a lot of my strength then my need for blood becomes quicker.  
MJ: I get it. Kind of how a human needs water every time they're sweating.

That got her thinking. And agreed that my analogy seemed plausible.

Abby: I guess that makes sense.

She then cast her mind back to earlier when I said that 'I think you want to be saved' and it had he curious that I would make that educated guess.

Abby: You said to me earlier tonight, 'you think I want to be saved'. How did you know I wanted to be saved?

MJ: because I think you do this out of necessity. Not for pleasure. You do this just to survive. Annd, you also told me that you didn't want to kill that lady.

Abby:….you don't think I'm evil?

I thought carefully about my next answer.

MJ: you're seeking redemption. Right?

She nodded sadly.

MJ: if you were truly evil, Abby, you wouldn't feel any remorse for what you do. You said it yourself. You do this because you have to. Well. I'm giving you a life line.

She looked excited at those words.

Abby: a lifeline?  
MJ: Yeah. What if you could just feed this way? No more killing. No more feeling shame or remorse.

She paused in thought. I guess she was feeling remorse for all her past deeds.

Abby: but what about all the lives I've ruined?

That thought did occur to me. She could not undo what had already been done. And there was no telling exactly how old she was.

MJ: you can't re-write what has already been written. But you can write what has yet to be written. At this point, your future is yours to control.

Her face was still sad and solemn. Even though it was more than likely that she had slain many during her existence, I could see that she wanted to redeem herself.

I walked in front of her and knelt down.

MJ: Abby, *her face still low* Abby, look at me.

She lifted her head up pessimistically not quite convinced.

MJ: Redemption, is a great thing. Because you, **never**, stop getting chances at it. You can, redeem yourself. If you want it, badly, enough. And how bad do you want it?

A single tear streamed for her hazel eye before looking up at my eyes.

Abby: More bad, than you could ever know. I want redemption. *tearful*

What that poor girl must have gone through all these years just to satisfy her hunger? I could only begin to imagine.

MJ: at a girl. *smiled enthusiastically* ok. There's a bathroom down the hall, last on your right, if you want to get cleaned up and pick one of the four sleeping quarters.

I started walking out of the kitchen picking up my coffee as I got into my frame of thinking for work.

Abby: what will you be doing?  
MJ: work. *com-link* KITT, send me the video footage from the main street alleyway recording along with the scanner findings.  
KITT: *transmitting* I'm sending the files to the lab room as we speak. The computer in there is booting up.  
MJ: excellent, buddy.

I made my way to the lab room which was modest in size compared to what Maria would work with at the foundation mansion. This was about the size of a large living room in white, roughly 20 x 15 feet.

I walked in at sat at the main computer on the opposite side of the room to the doorway and began examining the findings.

Looking at the video footage was just as disturbing as seeing it in person, but the nice difference was I could shut the footage off.

MJ: how long was that guy dead by the time we got to him, KITT?  
KITT: judging by his body temperature, even with the loss of blood, by the time we got to him, I estimate he had been dead no longer than 15 minutes.

15 minutes, huh? What that poor guy must have suffered as he died alone there with no one to comfort him as he took his last breath on this earth.

MJ: did you send over the Police reports from the other murders this evening?  
KITT: do you want them in chronological or alphabetical order?

I could see he was trying to lighten the mood but it was really wasn't helping.

MJ: just send them over, wise-ass. *bemused*

The reports had the same MO. Victims' throats were ripped clean open with little to no trace of blood left in their system. Coroner reports put it down to animal attacks from escaped zoo animals when I had been cross referencing with local zoos and no such thing had occurred.

The attacks seemed to be forming a pattern as they only took place 5 blocks from each attack.

As to what pattern it was forming was heavily unclear at this point with the little to no information I had to go off.

I surveyed the attacks and had them highlighted on a larger monitor above. I suppose I was waiting for the answer to hit me in the face as I tend to find the pattern when I'm not looking for it.

But on this one…I was completely stumped.

I looked at the still images from the video and could see that they were not stereotypical depicted teeth marks of a vampire. Not in the sense you would see with Dracula movies. It was more like regular teeth marks but greatly extended.

I suppose that would make them somewhat able to make it look more like a cannibalistic attack as the puncture marks would be human and not animal.

More and more reports were coming in of Police warning people not to be out on the streets.

I had been staring at the monitor for nearly 4 hours at this point and I was chronically fatigued by this stage of the game.

I felt a hand place on my elbow as I worked and Abby appeared in a change of clothes wearing some black track pants and a white sweater.

Abby: find anything you're looking for?  
MJ: other than the same MO and whatever pattern that's forming…no. *sigh* normally I'd see what I'm looking for. But this is not one of my regular cases.  
Abby: even when I made kills back in the day, I always made the point of keeping the bodies well hidden before I would leave communities.  
MJ: throw the cops off the scent?  
Abby: something like that.

She could see over from my shoulder that I was fatigued and in need of rest. But being the stubborn Knight that I am, I'd rather keep pressing on.

Abby: MJ, you've been at this for 4 hours now. You must be tired?

No sooner she uttered those words, I let out a much worn out yawn.

MJ: I have no idea what you're talking about. *yawning*

She smiled knowing I was going out of my way to help her, yet at the same time felt bad that I was going through this expense on my personal well-being.

Abby: get some rest. You've done more than enough for me this evening.

And what followed next was just the usual motif I have come to expect whenever someone tells me to call it a day.

KITT: *com-link* I think you should listen to the lady, MJ.

Even though I was groggy I was annoyed that my partner was listening in.

MJ: KITT, how many times have I told you about this? I don't care for the eve's dropping.  
Abby: Yeah. That's really, rude.  
KITT: No respect, whatsoever.

Abby: MJ, unlike me, you're only human.  
MJ: human, huh? Ever thought about being human again?

She nodded sadly.

MJ: *half smile* well it doesn't mean you can't be human, mentally. Just by helping me, you're making a difference.

Abby: *to herself* making a difference…

MJ: Yeah. *insistently*

Abby: I'd like to make a difference against the man who did this to me, 200 years ago.

O…k. I had an inkling that she was somewhat older than she appeared, but it didn't cross my mind that she was centuries old.

MJ: 200 years, huh?

The things she must have seen. Evolution of technology and civilisation.

Abby: I never asked for this.  
MJ: I don't think anyone would. Being turned against your will is not something anyone would want.  
Abby: It's a nightmare I can't forget, try as I might.

I worried about leaving her by herself before I went off to sleep knowing that she might be alone.

MJ: Um…are you gonna be alright whilst I sleep? You sound like you're gonna be lonely.

She beamed. Pleased that I was concerned for her.

Abby: MJ,…I've been alone for years. 12 hours is nothing for me.

Reluctantly, I yielded to the advice of rest.

MJ: Awright. See you in 10-12 hours.

I started to make my way to my quarters when she was surprised that I would purposely miss out on the day.

Abby: you're going to sleep all day?  
MJ: *turns to look* we have work to do, tomorrow night.  
Abby: MJ, you don't have to do that.  
MJ: This is not just intentional. I've been up since this time yesterday after finishing up on an arms dealer case from Arizona and I probably will be requiring extra time to recharge.  
Abby: Oh, I see. Well, can I least say, thank you, for feeding me and giving me shelter?  
MJ: I welcome that.  
Abby: Thank you very much. It'll make a change from sleeping rough again.  
MJ: Yeah, I wouldn't recommend that. It doesn't sound too pleasing.  
Abby: You're not wrong. Good night.  
MJ: Good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Abby's view after meeting MJ**

The last time someone went out of their way to help me was my boyfriend, Owen, without knowing exactly what I was.

The only reason I'm in Los Angeles is on the vein hope that Owen somehow managed to make it here as well. Like me, he can't be out in the sunlight.

Try as I might to keep low, I always succumb to my primal hunger needs. And it's agonising when it does take hold. The other side of me just ferociously takes over when all I want to do is exist peacefully without taking another life.

For 200 years, I have had to shoulder this, burden, this curse. This demon inside of me that thirsts for the blood of the living.

I thought I would be forever alone. Until, 22 years ago, in Los Alamos, New Mexico. I met a young boy who was going through his own isolation and loneliness issues. He was being tormented by a group of bullies at his local school all because they could. That's just so wrong.

Some many decades had gone by without feeling the sense of warmth, or the need for a friend who saw me for me, as a person. Not this creature that would take over by the very sight of blood.

Owen's love gave me a reason to feel human again. Even though I'm not human. This young boy showed me what it was like to have fun, re-experience joy and someone, I could feel a connection with.

After what happened in the swimming pool with the heinous tormentors that were his bullies, I made short work of them after leaving Town and then returning knowing that he would need my help.

While I did not care for the slaughter I caused for those 4 boys, at the same time, they were trying to drown someone that I loved and cared for. And based upon what Owen had told me, along with the scar on his cheek, karma was long overdue for these animals.

I say, animals, because real human beings would never in good conscience prey upon an innocent being who had committed no wrong or foul act towards them.

We fled New Mexico that same evening as there was, no, way, we would ever be separated again.

After the isolation and years of loneliness, I had found someone that I cared for and wanted to protect. It's funny how someone's love can make you change your routine of not letting people in, when they let you in.

And then there's, MJ.

A, Knight, as he described himself. He has tremendous courage and spirit for someone that only discovered the existence of my kind tonight. And I'm amazed at how trusting he was of letting me in to this, safe house, underneath the streets.

But he read me well. I don't want to feed on any more innocents. And this A-positive blood is just so filling. Which is good, because that'll fill me up less before I need to satisfy my needs again.

He said he wanted to help me because I wanted to be saved.

I keep coming back to the repeat and more important question that I have been asking myself this evening.

Why is he helping me?

I can't help but think that something traumatic must have happened to him for him to dedicate himself to a life of rescuing others from harm. Or themselves?

For a man, to willingly put himself in the line of fire, to save someone he doesn't even know nor possibly care about. He is quite prepared to fight for those when they don't even have a hope or friend, and yet there he appears.

Like as if he appears from a mist and offers a guiding hand to salvation.

I remember someone telling me whether they believed in the existence of angels among us.

Someone so, selfless. So brave. So thoughtful. And they have no regard for their physical well-being. As long as the person they're helping is safe. That's all that matters to them.

Could my new friend, be such a person? Could this, Knight, be an angel?

I noticed that one computer in the lab was unattended. I had used the internet a few times so I had an "understanding" of how it worked. But I mainly went looking for digital puzzles to solve as I like to challenge myself.

I still go back to my rubix cube that Owen gave to me when were in Los Alamos whenever I'm done with them as I still find it fun to this day.

I sat at the desk and looked for a browser. Couldn't help notice that they didn't have Internet explorer. Even as someone like me who only used the net as and when I could, even I knew that means was less than useful.

I saw a browser called, google chrome. The layout seemed simple and clean enough as it loaded up.

Everyone seems to use google these days for searches and research. I tapped the name, M-J-KNIGHT, into the search and it came back with a list of various results belonging to that name.

It appears he's a very popular figure as many searches have popped up of his cases for the organisation he works for.

Looks like he touched a lot of peoples' lives from what I'm seeing.

I looked at the 3rd result that read "English cadet dedicates graduation to lost love".

I clicked the link and it forwarded to a local newspaper report from 2 years ago with a 22 year old MJ, solemnly holding his graduation plaque without a smile on a low head.

What could possibly make a graduation such a sad experience for him? From what I know from passers-by, a graduation should be a joyous occasion.

It read: "4 graduates received their honours of completing their Foundation academy training. 3 were elated and dancing the night away. All expect – 1.

22 year old, MJ Knight, was seen receiving his plaque but to no smile. When asked why he showed no emotion. He simply replied 'until I save the life of another. Then this award will be meaningless. Mara Hayfield, gave her life to spare mine. This plaque will honour her memory'.  
after looking for the name of, Mara Hayfield, one story from Chicago from August 19, 2005, where Mr. Knight was meeting his then girlfriend, Ms. Hayfield, at the waterfront restaurant, The windy Inn, where during a commotion in an armed robber running through the area, Mara had positioned herself between him and the robber as a stray bullet hit her, keeping MJ safe and she died minutes afterwards.  
What makes this story even more tragic is that Mara had no idea that MJ was going to propose to her that night and she died never knowing what a wonderful gesture her potential fiancée would have given her.

We can only hope that Mr. Knight succeeds in his vow in this tenure with the Foundation for Law &amp; Government. "

I covered my hands over my mouth in shock and sadness as my heart sank to a seemingly bottomless sea of despair and pain after reading the tragedy he must have felt and the heart-breaking torment he must have lived since then.

How could anyone carry this much soul-crushing agony with them and still function as human with the kind and warm heart that he has shown me so far?

Tonight, when we were trying to suss each other out, he seemed to have genuine belief in something positive that could come from this arrangement. How could he convey that kind of ethic and keep this pain hidden from the surface?

I clicked off the link with no desire to read the tribute stories that his fellow graduates had paid to him that day as I would only have slipped into a more tearful state.

Some people think as a vampire I would be emotionless and have no soul. Quite the contrary. Before Owen, I had lived every single day in pessimism, and a dark loneliness. Longing for a loving soul to reach out and embrace me. To re-assure me that this is all but a bad dream and that I had nothing to fear.

Abby: Oh, my, Gosh! *saddened* what, did, he, do? To deserve this?

At least I now know that there is someone else in this world that knows the pain of loneliness.

KITT: *on screen* I ask myself that same question every day, Abby.

I was surprised to hear that car's voice coming through the monitor, yet at the same time somewhat irritated that he had been listening in.

Abby: *frowned* you know it's not polite to listen in on people?  
KITT: do you think he'd appreciate you looking through his past, like that?

He had me cornered on that point.

Abby: Touché.  
KITT: Like you, Abby, I wonder how he carries around that pain and still manages to smile.  
Abby: in the 200 years I've lived, KITT, I have, NEVER, heard anything this, tragic.  
KITT: Then you're not going to like how this story gets worse.

This was something I was not ready to hear after learning the painful and emotional weight MJ had been dragging with him for the last half decade.

Abby: How could that event be possibly any worse than it already was?

There was an elongated pause. The car knew something that I didn't, and that scared me. What could have made that tragic even any worse not knowing that he was going to propose to her on that sad night?

KITT: She died on her Birthday. If you check Mara's obituary, it will state that she was born August 19, 1985. Died August 19, 2005.

I did as directed and searched for Mara Hayfield's obituary. And there it was, sure enough. Mara Hayfield Born 8.19.1985 died 8.19.2005.

Tears streamed from my eyes as I quelled up with emotion at the sheer sorrow that must have been coursing through MJ's being at the time of that murder.

Abby: Does he ever talk about it?

KITT paused again.

I guess he kept it to himself, a lot.

KITT: he gets very quiet around the time of her Birthday each year. Which I can't blame him for. I try to help as best possible. MJ is that person that if he doesn't want to discuss it, you won't get it out of him.

I used to be like that. Years before meeting Owen. I would make a point of being very withdrawn and distant. I had hurt so many people that I didn't want him to be hurt.

But his love made me see that I could be human and have real feelings again. Feelings I thought had long been forgotten, of which I would never experience again.

Abby: Has he ever reacted to questions of it?  
KITT: I tried politely easing into the subject, but he made the point of changing it very, firmly. It's not uncommon for some people to hold back how they feel over it. It's their way of dealing with the pain. How's the blood?

I think he wanted to change the subject as well. The thought of his partner in pain was obviously something he was effected by even though he wasn't present for that tragedy.

Abby: *nods slightly* good. It's taking the edge off things. A good thing, too. This one's actually quite filling.  
KITT: I'm amazed that your kind even exist.  
Abby: Believe me, it wasn't something I wanted to except when I got turned. But over time I just learnt to accept it. When all other scenarios are eliminated, the impossible becomes possible.  
KITT: very sound reasoning.

My thoughts returned to MJ. What must he be going through, even when he's sleeping? Is he reliving that same nightmare again and again?

I kept coming back to what he said tonight:" I think you want to be saved."

Abby: KITT,

I paused, thinking very cautiously about my next words.

Abby: Is MJ looking to be saved?  
KITT: What do you mean?  
Abby: well…someone who is dedicating their life to the prevention of potential loss must feel like they have committed a heinous wrong in order to feel this way. So I ask again, is MJ trying to save himself?

There was a very, long, pause. He was obviously trying to weigh everything up.

KITT: I never thought about. Though, he, himself has never done anything to warrant the need to seek redemption at the same time, your logic does make sense. It's like he's holding, himself, responsible for what happened.

That statement had a lack of sense to me. Why would someone as, he, hold himself accountable and penalise himself on a daily basis for which the fault was far from his? It was almost as if he had convinced himself that he had committed the act and was punishing his mentality as pennants.

Abby: But how, could, he? From the report read, it happened so quickly. Mara probably had, seconds, to get between the two of them.

That is the ultimate act of love when someone is willing to sacrifice themselves to save another.

KITT: to someone as passionate and fast-stead as MJ…it would take something, or someone very special to convince him otherwise. I'm afraid until he accepts that it wasn't his fault…he'll carry around that pain like a convicted man looking to correct his fatal mistake.

A single tear flowed from my eye. And my heart sank even further to such a depth that I didn't think I could feel such sadness for someone else.

How could he condemn himself like this? A man who seemed to love life with such a welcoming heart felt that he was destined for self-inflicted punishment that he had willing accepted from that fateful night in Chicago.

It was near 6 am by the time in the right hand corner of the monitor and I was feeling the weight of tired, fatigue and the sun rise. Even though I was below ground I can always tell when one of my few weaknesses is making itself, present.

Sadly we creatures of the night need our sleep as well, just not in the same sense as mortal beings do.

Abby: *yawn and stretch* well. I'm going to hit the hay.  
KITT: good night, Abby.  
Abby: Good night, KITT. And KITT?

KITT: Yes?  
Abby: not a word to MJ. I don't want to give him a reason to mistrust me after he's taken me in like this.

I felt this was important. It was extremely rare when I earned the trust of another and since MJ was putting his life in my hands just by letting me in this place, I could not betray it after catering to my needs without the need for human fatality.

KITT: you are indeed very thoughtful of his feelings. As far as I'm concerned. The search on google, never, happened.

I offered a smile. Confident that I had not betrayed my new friend's trust. Considering he would require my help tonight.

Abby: You're alright, KITT. I can see why MJ and you are friends.  
KITT: I'd do anything for him.

Abby: I'm sure he's grateful of that. Anyway, good night.

I got up and carried my tired body over to my quarters that was nearest the bathroom. Before entering, I looked to the room that MJ was sleeping in next door to mine and couldn't help wonder what he must be experiencing all alone in his sleep.

Sleep. One of the few places in our existence where we are, truly…alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Nightmare**

Every nightmare, I see her.

And it's always the same.

I will see her eyes locked onto mine. Keeping them fixed so that I am unharmed while she takes a selfish bullet for me.

A bullet that was not intended for anyone.

The way her steel blue eyes would cry the message: "I'm sorry" right before the bullet impacted her abdomen.

A cry of pain fills the air as I can only watch, helplessly, that my girl, Mara, is sacrificing herself.

For me.

She loved me that much, that she was prepared to die for me.

Me. The first guy she'd only ever had eyes for out of a class of many in our High School days.

And within the blink of an eye. It's over.

I'm kneeling at her lifelessly body after she'd hold my cheek in her hand. She smiles up at me knowing that I'm safe and slowly slips away. She didn't need to say anything. Her eyes told me that she loved me and was thankful that I was alive.

I pound my fists into the paving stones on the ground symbolically angry that it wasn't me that had been taken from this world, instead of Mara.

As I cry out of pain and sorrow, I awake gasping for air. Almost in a similar vein to how you'd come up for air from the water.

Apparently my panting in attempt to calm myself didn't go unnoticed as I could hear a knock at my door.

Abby: *from behind the door* MJ? Are you ok?

I steadied my breathing knowing I didn't want her to see me like this.

Abby: MJ? I could hear you crying. Is everything alright?

This leaves me in a very vulnerable position. I cannot appear weak to this girl I have taken into shelter and from her previous ways of feeding herself.

MJ: I'm ok. *sighs* just had a bad night, that's all.

There was a pause as she must have been concerned.

Abby: Can I come in?

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But against what I would normally do, I opted yes. After what I endured for the umpteenth time, I could use a friendly face.

I quickly put a blue t-shirt and jeans on as I had to make myself look, presentable.

MJ: sure.

The handle turned and the frail framed girl walked in with a very concerned feature on her face.

Abby: Were you having a nightmare?

I chose not to answer as I drank a bottle of water.

Abby: I'll take that as a, yes, then?

I looked up to her angelic face and her face of fright told me she wanted to help.

MJ: I lost someone very special to me, once, Abby. And it's been haunting me ever since that fateful day.

Unbeknownst to me, she already knew what was tormenting me. But she chose to hide that.

Abby: was it someone really close?

MJ: it was my girlfriend. Her name was, Mara. Mara Hayfield.

Abby: what happened?  
MJ: *head low* she was murdered. Right in front of me.

A sad face appeared on her contours. She'd felt that sense of loss before and knew all too well what that felt like.

She offered a hand on my shoulder as a means of comforting me as she didn't want to see anyone in pain.

Abby: I'm sorry.

Gratefully, I placed my hand on hers, appreciating the gesture.

MJ: don't be. You weren't to know.

What happened next surprised me when she placed her hand on my cheek and she closed her eyes.

MJ: what are you doing?

She appeared to be concentrating on something. On what, I was none too sure.

Abby: I have a way of seeing peoples' pain as if I'm there. Just let me do this.

As she sat there her body slowly started to tremble. Like an unforeseen pain was trembling her.

When her head was vibrating it was like watching someone endure a nightmare through a physical manifestation. She pulled away screaming when she had seen enough.

Did she actually see my nightmare?

After a few moments to regain her composure, she looked to me with sad eyes and replaced her hand on my cheek.

Abby: *in tears* you poor child.

I think she only said that in reference to the fact that she was centuries older than I was.

Abby: and you relive this every night?

This was the first time in weeks that this painful dream had resurfaced. I would always enjoy the nights and weeks where it faded away allowing me to actually sleep properly for a time.

MJ: Not every night. I will get some periods where it will recur for a week. Then retreats for a few weeks. Then the cycle starts over.

Tears streamed from her eyes like she had felt the pain, herself.

Abby: Oh, MJ. *sobbing head lowered*

I placed my hand on her shoulder so that she would look at me.

MJ: I'll be alright. Work keeps me focused.  
Abby: Is that why you became a Knight?

I nodded once.

MJ: I failed to stop Mara from dying that night. I could have done, something, Abby. Instead I froze out of fear.

Her expression changed to that of surprise from her sad look.

Abby: Wait? You honestly think that, you, were at fault?

This is something I've thought about continuously in the 5 years since that dark day in Chicago. I am known to blame myself and not anyone else.

I remembered someone saying, "a good player or coach doesn't blame the team. Tonight I simply didn't get the job done" and I take that to heart. If I can't get it done, I hold my hand up and say it was my fault.

MJ: if I had done something, Abby…Mara would still be alive.

She stood up defiantly like she couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

Abby: NO! I saw what happened in your memory, MJ. No! It all happened too quickly to comprehend anything.

MJ: I still don't get how you've managed to feel my pain like that.

Abby: I have abilities that some people don't have. MJ. What happened in Chicago was, not, your, fault. You didn't have the training nor the awareness you have today.

I sat quietly. I didn't want to admit that she was right. I'm still disappointed that I didn't do anything.

Abby: MJ,…are you looking for redemption?

I took that question in. Was I seeking that after all this time?

Have I been blinded by my own self-imposed guilt that I've been looking to be saved?

MJ: I never thought about that before.

She looked at me once more with concerned eyes seeing that I was looking for a form of salvation that would allow me to forgive myself for what took place 5 years ago.

Abby: MJ…*sighs* will you let me, save, **you?**

I had been waiting for years for someone to ask me that very question. Just to be given some hope that I could redeem myself.

MJ: *pause*..yes.  
Abby: There's no shame in admitting when you're looking for help, MJ. Or in your case, a lifeline. You came to help me when you learnt I was crying out for help. And you've done more for me in 1 night that any human has done since my boyfriend let me know what it feels like to be human again.  
MJ: Is he a vampire as well?  
Abby: *nods* I turned him even after I said I wouldn't. But he, begged me. He didn't want to grow any older and be without me. So, I granted his wish.  
MJ: where is he now?  
Abby: we got separated on our way to LA. For reasons I don't know, we lost each other on the train.  
MJ: do you think he's still here?  
Abby: I can sense he's still out there. But, where? I don't know.

I looked at my digital watch on my wrist and noted that the time was 8:01 pm. Man, I must have been way out of it. How does someone like Batman deal with the sleep deprivation?

MJ: well, we'll assist him as well when we get into contact with him. Right now, we need to get ready.

Abby: we heading out?

I was heading for the door as I needed to get some dinner before departing for the evening.

MJ: *stops and looks round* it's the only way we'll catch this other figure. I'm hoping it's not your boyfriend. Mind you this other figure was 6 feet tall.

She shook her head noting my guess was wrong.

Abby: Owen's barely 5 foot five. It won't be him.  
MJ: well, that's useful. Anyway. I'm gonna grab a sandwich before we head out. Help yourself to some blood in the kitchen.

Abby: you may want to be out of the kitchen when I do. It gets nasty.

MJ: You were ok last night.

Abby: fortunately, I was more in control. Because the other side of me was so hungry I excreted some self-control.

MJ: I think I'll be ok.

Abby: what makes you say that?  
MJ: I think if you want to control that part of you badly enough, you'd find a way to override it.

Abby: Do I have to repeat myself?

MJ: let me answer that with a question. You saw and felt the pain I had?  
Abby: Sadly.  
MJ: and you know some people would have iced themselves if they had lost someone as precious to them as Mara was to me?

Abby: I think I'm beginning to get it.  
MJ: then answer me this: why did I not take myself out years ago?

She looked for an answer and found it difficult to produce it.

Abby: *shrugs* I don't know.  
MJ: it's because I know she would want me to live, and because it's finding the strength from within. To take, control. In short – will, power.

She nodded understanding the method I was referring to.

Abby: I get it.  
MJ: awesome. Now, let's eat.

I chewed on a cheese and tomato sub in the kitchen whilst Abby looked intently at her glass of A positive and then giving me a half glare. I guess she didn't fully trust herself just yet.

I held my hands up noting that she wished to be left in private to do this.

As she looked at the glass she could feel her vampire side wanting to get out. Her teeth changed, her eyes became almost pure silver and her skin became discoloured.

Then my words from earlier echoed in her mind "I think if you want to control that part of you badly enough, you'd find a way to override it".

She closed her eyes and focused her energy on repressing her vampire physical features. She managed to get her teeth to regress to near normal size, but her urges kicked in and downed the blood like she hadn't eaten in a week.

Abby: *to herself* must…find…the…will…power.

I was over in the lab looking for more reports from last night. KITT had sent at least 3 more reports since I retreated to bed and they all had the same motif. A random stranger had been left in a lifeless mess with blood and human flesh left at what remains of their existence.

MJ: I guess it's been a nasty night. At least Abby wasn't responsible for these. That I know of. How long til moon rise?

I looked at local weather reports looking for when it would be safe for Abby to emerge from here as I've seen from fiction that sunlight was not exactly a vampire's best friend. It was now 8:16 pm and from I could see from news footage it was dark enough.

Just as I was about to get up from my chair, another police report came in about a child being murdered. And it was the first report to have had a vampire attack done to a child of 8.

I was mortified. It's one thing when an adult loses their life, but it's even more tragic when a child bears the brunt of this. I tapped away at the report and could see that it had been transported to the county morgue. I knew KITT could get me in there by faking some clearance, but the window open for that was limited.

MJ: ABBY *calling out* we're heading out now. You ready?

She came in in her white sweater and black track pants with her black hoodie.

MJ: you may want to put some shoes on.

Abby: why?  
MJ: where we're going, it'll cause less suspicion.

This has to be mean that we were going to be seen by people as she had told me whilst blindfolded that she only did so for that.

Abby: and where are going on?  
MJ: county morgue. Another dead body's been turned up. This time a kid. Just 8 years old.

Abby: that's horrible.  
MJ: I'm guessing that was a line you didn't cross.  
Abby: No. Taking an adult was one thing. But I would never take a child's life.  
MJ: hopefully after all this is done, you'll never have to take another. Blood ok?  
Abby: it's good stuff. I still don't know how you got it.  
MJ: I'll tell you later. And if we're lucky we can squeeze the guy I got it from for more. That's provided he wants to stay in my good books.  
Abby: who is he?  
MJ: a local con-artist. But knows how to get specific items such as rare blood times to people underground who are willing to pay top dollar for it. Anyway, let's go.

I grabbed my leather jacket and we made for the door to where KITT was on the other side.

MJ: evening, pal.

The scanner came to life upon my words.

KITT: slept well?  
MJ: Morealess.  
Abby: MJ, just so you know, I don't have any shoes.  
MJ: we'll pick up some up on the way. KITT, if you don't mind? We do have a lady here.

The passenger door opened up as Abby was walking to that side with another surprised look.

Abby: that is going to take some getting used to.

And again when the door closed by itself once she sat down.

MJ: *gets in* it took me a while to adjust. But after a while it became as normal as waking up, eating breakfast. That kinda shtick.  
KITT: *door closed* MJ, the mere suggestion of comparing my abilities to the normality of morning food consumption is most concerning.  
MJ: just shows how I'm used to you.

Abby: do I need to be blindfolded?

MJ: Nope. I trust you, you trust me. Blindfold, not needed.

I started the car and headed up the tunnel. At the touch of button the steel doors opened up revealing the Los Angeles alleyway and then merging onto the streets.

MJ: Awright. First things first. We get you some shoes and we need to go for a cover story.

She looked at me intrigued.

Abby: cover story?  
MJ: KITT, pull up the child attack. *report on monitor 1* it says from preliminary reports that the child was a girl named Melina Hall, went to LA 2nd Elementary school. I've had KITT put a false profile temporarily into the school system listing you as a classmate.

Abby: you want me to see if I can identify that a vampire did this?

She catches on quick.

MJ: Got it in one.  
Abby: so what's the false name?  
MJ: your name's, Abby Grace.

Abby: why Grace?

MJ: because you have the face of an Angel.

She took that compliment in for a moment processing what I had meant by it and she nodded slightly appreciating it.

Abby: Thank you.

MJ: *smiles* you're welcome. And you'll be posing as my niece.  
Abby: making it look more plausible rather than someone who is a complete stranger escort a pre-teen in to see a dead body?

Wow!

KITT: MJ, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she has the same deductive skills as you.  
MJ: I have to agree. You're very intelligent.

We pulled into a local Walmart and made way over to the girls' show section. Abby made the point of saying that she didn't care for anything popular nor fancy, as long as it looked as inconspicuous as possible for what we needed them for.

She wasn't too comfortable about the idea of me carrying her in, but I emphasised the point of how it would look even more awkward if she was walking around barefoot, and she took the hint and just grinned and bared being carried around.

In the end she just settled for a simple of pair of black and white Adidas sneakers that only came to $40.

Back out on the road, we made for the LA County morgue.

Abby: MJ? How many vampires have you encountered?  
MJ: counting you and that creepy figure back on Main Street? That's it.  
Abby: and yet you want to put a stop to this problem, without knowing what to do?  
MJ: At the moment, I don't know how to stop them. But I will.  
Abby: what makes you so sure?  
MJ: I just don't want to see people suffer. Especially that guy last night. He'd only been dead 15 minutes by the time we got to him.  
Abby: Maybe if I saw what this other supposed vampire looked like, I might be able to help you more.  
MJ: Maybe you can. KITT, pull up the recordings from last night and the image of that cloaked figured that landed in front of us.  
KITT: *loading* coming right up.

She looked at the images on the first monitor and gave a disappointed look that her kind could ruin lives just to stay alive.

Then came the cloaked figured was seen landing by the body.

Abby: stop!  
MJ: You saw something?

She looked in, examining the posture and shape of the figure.

Abby: Can you slow it down at all?  
MJ: KITT, replay it at half speed.

The video played back in slower motion and her eyes narrowed at what she was seeing, analysing, looking for what she recognised.

Abby: MJ, this was definitely a vampire. Without being in its presence I can't tell how powerful nor how old. But I can tell you one thing…  
MJ: *listening* that is?  
Abby: This one's hungry.  
MJ: how, hungry?  
Abby: VERY, hungry. Just by its body language, its movement and the fact that it landed from a strong height. A human could not land from a height like that.  
KITT: a sound point.

I saw the signs for the County Morgue and pulled into the Parking Lott.

MJ: Ok, KITT, feed in the false papers that'll give us access to the room where Melina's body is being held.  
KITT: Just so you know, MJ, you will have to be, quick, with this. *feeds in information*  
MJ: I know. The last few times we've snuck into to identify victims from armed robberies didn't take too kindly when they found out those clearance details were only added last minute.

We exited KITT and headed to the reception area where a guy in his early 40's with brown hair sat the desk.

Guy: good evening, and what can I do for you?  
MJ: I know this may sound highly irregular, but my niece, Abby, only just found out that her friend, Melina Hall, got….you know?  
Guy: and you are?  
MJ: I'm MJ Knight. I'm with the Foundation for Law &amp; Government.  
Guy: while I understand the loss your niece maybe going through, Mr. Knight, this really isn't appropriate to bring a child here.

In a moment of brilliance, Abby turned on the waterworks with her eyes.

Abby: I just wanted to see her, one last time. *sobbing*

I motioned 'c'mon' with my hands and appealed to the receptionist. Not that I would need to since KITT would grant us that timely window.

The receptionist's monitor flashed with a highlighted appointment for me.

Guy: against my better practice, Mr. Knight, you are actually given clearance to see the victim. Room 16. There's someone waiting for you there.

I lifted Abby up and she just buried her head in my shoulder as we proceeded down the hallway.

MJ: Thanks. *to Abby in whisper* keep going, you're playing like a true champ.

She patted my shoulder as a means of gratitude for her theatrics.

Once we got to room 16, the orderly showed us in and I asked him to give us a few moments so that Abby could have some time with her. The orderly exited.

MJ: *com-link* KITT, how much time we got?  
KITT: I can give you only 5 minutes before they find something wrong with your clearance, MJ.  
MJ: did you hear that, Abby?  
Abby: I won't need 5 minutes.

She pulled the vale back from the dead girl and her face was in complete ruins. Even with a strong stomach I chose to look away. What's that old saying, "death is least funny when it happens to a child"?

She took a moment to enhail the air and her eyes shot open upon a realisation.

Abby: We've got a problem.  
MJ: ok. That's not good.  
Abby: this girl isn't dead.  
MJ: you mean, she's turning?  
Abby: it doesn't take long for us to turn humans after we've bitten them.  
MJ: ok, what are our options?

She paused for a moment calculating how long we had before this girl became a problem.

Abby: look away. You won't like what I'm about to do.

I did as instructed. And the next thing I heard was a neck being grotesquely twisted as she broke the girl's neck, preventing her from turning.

MJ: that sounded, nasty.  
Abby: it's one guaranteed way of stopping them from turning vamp if we've bitten them.  
MJ: is that from experience?  
Abby: sadly, yes.  
MJ: alright. Let's bail. KITT, we're coming back.  
KITT: I'll be waiting.

We made the point of leaving as we entered with her faking her tears and sobs as we made it back out to KITT.

KITT: 2 minutes to spare. That's a personal best for you, MJ.  
MJ: I believe there was a compliment somewhere.  
Abby: do you normally get out that quick?  
MJ: depends on the urgency. Which reminds me. *turns the key* let's get gone.

The Trans Am quickly, yet casually left the County Morgue and back onto the main road.

MJ: now, Abby. Can you tell me what vampire attacked that kid?

She analysed what she had seen with the victim.

Abby: This one was powerful. The girl never saw the attack coming. It was over within a matter of moments.  
KITT: and I thought human murderers were despicable?  
MJ: I know what you mean, KITT.

A sensation came over the girl.

Abby: we're being followed.  
MJ: a vampire?  
Abby: Yes.  
MJ: Where?  
Abby: *turns to face the rear* it's following us in that blue car.

Said blue car was an old Volvo station wagon and the driver seemed very intent on looking at Abby.

MJ: Scan that car.

The super car did as instructed.

KITT: Abby's right. And from what I can tell, it matches the description of that figure we saw last night.

MJ: Has he been tracking us all this time?

Abby: we sometimes keep an eye on certain humans that are looking to find out where people go missing and we look to eliminate those loose ends.  
MJ: Makes sense. No bread crumbs, no trail to follow.  
Abby: Very apt. And this one thinks you can stop him. Which is probably why he's following us now.

I wasn't about to play tired games like this.

MJ: I don't think so. Belt up. *seat belts fastened*  
Abby: what are you going to do?  
MJ: time to play, pickle, with this wise-guy. Alright, pal. Let's hit it.

I pushed Pursuit on the dash and KITT accelerated from 40-100 MPH in 10 seconds.

KITT: MJ, we have a problem. The road ahead.

There was an accident zone where 2 cars had crashed into another 400 yards ahead of us.

MJ: are we clear?  
KITT: affirmative.  
Abby: clear for what?  
MJ: This! TURBO! *hits turbo boost*

The Trans Am leapt 20 feet over the crash and landed with authority.

Abby: *rubs neck after impact* even being a vampire, this hurts.  
MJ: yeah. Sorry about that. Can't risk that other one stopping us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: a shot at redemption begins**

Abby: KITT, you are something else!  
KITT: Naturally.  
MJ: Abby…how strong was that vampire?  
Abby: way, stronger than even me.  
MJ: you sound very sure of that.  
Abby: we have a way of being able to determine size, strength and power from sensing each other.  
MJ: Ok. My next question is….what could he have done to KITT if he had stopped us?

This was something that had been bothering me for some time. Given the nature of a vampire's superhuman strength, what could they possibly do to KITT even if were compromised in a situation.

Abby: It's hard to say, MJ. From what I could tell even when I pounded my fist onto his hood last night, he was no ordinary car. I'm sorry for that, by the way, KITT.  
KITT: apology accepted. So, you're saying, you're uncertain he could do damage to me even with my shell?  
Abby: again, I wouldn't like to say. I don't think he could lift you, if that's what MJ is suggesting?  
KITT: I don't care for being lifted.  
MJ: Yeah. Don't remind me. He gets antsy even when he's lifted up for maitainence back at the Foundation.

KITT would be so pedantic over the smallest details, and the amount of times he has had "diva" for just being safety checked under his chassis just had me face-palming for hours.

KITT: MJ, that is practically an invasion of privacy.  
MJ: see what I mean? Awright, KITT. Bring up the other reports of those murder victims and see where those bodies are being held. If humans can turn into vampires within minutes as Abby is suggesting then we need to act quickly. I know we can't go after every single one in one evening, but we need to take out as many as possible. Before we have an epidemic on our hands. No offence, Abby.  
Abby: None taken.  
KITT: all that's missing is the wooden stake and I'm the Van Helsing mobile. *intercepts a Police transmission* there's been another attack over the radio.  
MJ: report, time and location.  
KITT: 2 people reported with serrated teeth chasing a young couple in North Hollywood.  
MJ: how fast can we get there?  
KITT: 5 minutes at maximum speed.  
MJ: I read you loud and clear. FPM!  
Abby: FPM?

My right hand hovered in front of the 5th red button beneath the monitors.

MJ: let's do it. *FPM*

KITT's spoiler raised once more with the air-foils appearing in front of the rear wheel arches.

The Trans Am increased speed to 140 MPH.

Abby: I'm guessing, Faster, Pursuit, Mode?  
MJ: morealess.

5 minutes down the road, KITT saw the vampires come into view as they continued to pursue their intended prey.

MJ: and I thought athletes could move quickly.  
Abby: vampire traits are super human, MJ. Our strength, pace and senses are greatly amplified from human.  
MJ: so I see. KITT, hit them with the xenon. That seemed to work last night.  
Abby: yeah. Don't remind me.

She did not appreciate recalling that incident.

The 2002 Trans Am did as instructed and the high beams blinded the attackers as well as their intended victims.

I saw a taxi cab nearby looking on disbelief at what was happening.

MJ: stay here.

I bolted from KITT to the young couple that were still reeling from the xenon beams.

KITT: MJ, what are you doing?

I knew I had very little time before the blinding effect of the beam's light would wear off and I would be at the mercy of a potential vamp-attack.

MJ: LISTEN TO ME. I'm here to help. Both of you, take my hand. I'll get you to safety.  
Boy: do as he says, Tanya.

The teenage boy and girl did as directed and I ran them over to the cab watching on in disbelief.

I opened the passenger door and motioned the kids.

MJ: *to cabby* here's $30. Get these kids to the nearest Police station, ASAP.  
Cab guy: YES, SIR!

The cab took off in the opposite direction to us. Even with the xenon still on, the attackers had rolled out of the way of KITT's beams and looked on act me with angry and ill intent.

MJ: *rolls eyes* oh, boy. This is gonna get messy.  
Vamp1: Human, you have no idea what a grave mistake you've made.

Oh, they did not just say that?

MJ: *frowns* really? Grave, mistake? And I thought Michael dealt out bad puns?  
Vamp2: makes no difference. We still got dinner in you.  
MJ: well then, I hope I give you **indigestion**.

Even though I was facing certain mortal peril there and then, I was not about to back down as I held my fists up.

Vamp1: are you seeing this?

Baffled that I was actually prepared to make a stand.

Vamp2: He doesn't have a chance. Just who are you?

I laughed and smiled faintly.

MJ: I'm MJ Knight. I'm the Knight Rider.

Despite the fact that I was showing courage in the face of fear and evil, Abby knew my chances were slim to none in facing this pair.

Abby: KITT, he won't last one second out there.  
KITT: I know. You'll have the element of surprise if you leave via the sunroof.

The sunroof pulled back on those words.

Abby: Good idea, KITT.

She climbed out to the roof and leapt from the car onto one of them and made short work of him, breaking his neck.

The second could tell he was going to find this fight difficult, now that there was another vampire fighting for me. He tried making a break for it, but he ran straight into KITT's high beams.

MJ: ABBY, TIE HIM UP.

Even in her changed state she understood what I was doing and dragged the dazed and confused vampire to a nearby fence and clamped his arms to it with steel chains that happened to be there.

Abby: it won't hold him for long.

Her voice and face altering back to their normal state.

MJ: well, we won't need him for long. Just some information. Am I going to be safe approaching him?  
Abby: only for a few minutes. The chains aren't as strong as they look. But he's not as strong as me. This one's only just turned.  
MJ: alright. I'll make this quick.

I stood 5 feet away from the assailant, preparing my interrogation.

MJ: ok. Let's make this painless and simple. I want to know, who, turned you, and what they want.

He looked at me confused.

Vamp1: and what makes you think that I'll tell, a mere, HUMAN. Your species disgusts me.

Wow. Talk about Mr. subtle?

MJ: either you tell me, now. Or, I get Abby to do it by force. And trust me, that girl is, WAY, stronger than you. You could ask your friend, but I doubt he's going to talk anytime soon.

Abby glared at him backing my statement up.

MJ: now. Who, turned, you? And more importantly….what do they want?

He gave me the silent treatment.

MJ: Abby?

She walked over to the tied interrogate and proceeded to dislocate his shoulder. He screamed violently in pain.

MJ: now, you gonna talk?

Vamp1: it was a 6foot cloaked figure. He had an aristocratic, southern accent. Said he wanted our kind to be the dominant foot hold on this world.

MJ: what, was, his, name?

He paused for a longer period and as soon as I gave a hand motion to Abby, knowing he would suffer more pain, he gave in.

Vamp1: JEBIDIAH. JEBIDIAH MARSHALL.

MJ: this mean anything to you, Abby?...Abby?

Before I could say anything further, the girl pounced on the predator and quickly looked to me.

Abby: *changed voice* LOOK AWAY!

I turned away and walked back to KITT as I'd already seen this flick and knew the outcome was not going to end well for this poor shmuck.

I could hear the sounds of bones breaking and blood splashing the sidewalk. Then silence fell and I could only hear Abby's footsteps afterwards.

MJ: Pop the trunk, KITT. *trunk opens*

I had an inkling that Abby might get stained tonight, so I made the point of leaving a canister of water and a towel for her to wipe off the blood. I stood by the trunk waiting for her to walk back.

Abby: sorry you had to see that.

She had a real sorrowed look as I handed her the water diluting her blood stained facial features.

MJ: I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I can see what you mean, when you said that you despise this existence.  
Abby: I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.  
MJ: that tells me there's plenty of humanity left in you, Abby.  
Abby: It seems both you and Owen see this in me.  
MJ: he sounds like a smart guy.  
Abby: *smiles* he is.

She cleaned off the remains of her crimson stained face. I handed her a spare t-shirt to change into as she got her shirt bloodied in that attack.

MJ: give her some privacy, will ya KITT?  
KITT: of course.

The windows darkened as Abby entered the passenger side to change into a clean shirt as she dropped the stained shirt as she got back out.

MJ: you look better.  
Abby: Thanks. I just flipped out when I heard that name.

MJ: I'm guessing that name was a, touchy subject?

She momentarily hesitated to reply.

Abby: …yeah. Jebidah was the one who turned me over 200 years ago. And what's worse…he's my uncle.

This just gets more disturbing by the night. I appreciate that her uncle was a vampire, but surely, whatever remained of his humanity would have fought against that nature.

MJ: your, own, flesh and blood, turned you?  
Abby: I've hated him ever since he did this to me.  
MJ: I can't say I blame you. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through.  
Abby: you don't want to. EVER.

What did she endure when her own relative robbed her of her innocence and humanity? It doesn't bear worth thinking about.

MJ: dually noted. Awright. KITT, can you modify the xenon to solar lights?  
KITT: no. I actually have an ultra-violet light function now, thanks to Maria.  
MJ: Abby, get back here with me.  
Abby: why? What are you going to do?  
MJ: KITT's going to fry this body and not leave any clues of what this guy was. And because it's not human, it won't clash with his prime directive.  
Abby: Prime directive?  
MJ: The preservation of human life.  
KITT: a very sound point. Do as he says, Abby. If what happens is going to happen, then it's best you don't see this.

She did as directed and she was out of the car's high beams.

MJ: alright, buddy. Do it! Then put the fire out with the c02 when you're done.  
KITT: right away, MJ.

The Trans Am moved forward and shot the ultra violet light at the lifeless body that was a vampire and it lit up in flames.

Normally, KITT would not be able to do something like this due to his prime directive was the preservation of human life, which of course were the 3 laws of Robotics by Isaac Asimov. But considering this creature was not human, rulebook was thrown out the window.

Once the car was satisfied that hardly anything would remain of the creature, he doused the area with the c02 until the fire was out and nothing but charred remains of the vampire were left on the floor.

KITT: I think the most they'll be able to identify is that this was just a random fire. I've made the point of making it as unidentifiable as possible.  
MJ: Thanks pal.

At least that won't have people asking too many questions of why a random body with a twisted neck was just left there like that.

Abby: MJ…  
MJ: …?  
Abby: I want to thank you.  
MJ: what for?  
Abby: For me seeing me as a person. And not…a monster.

I gave a sighful smile and understood what she was telling me. She was thanking me for not condemning her nor trying to eradicate her. She was close to tears. Like she was grateful that someone actually cared for her.

I knelt down and held my arms open signalling that she was welcome to a hug. She hesitated for a moment but couldn't resist having some comfort.

MJ: *hug* shhhhhh, it's ok to cry, Abby. I know you don't want to hurt anyone anymore. And you won't.  
Abby: *sobs* how do you know?

I pushed her back to where my hands were on her shoulders in a sympathetic stance so I could face her.

MJ: because you've got a heart. I know you're hurting. I don't know the extent. But I know when someone's hurting. I can't judge you for what you've done in the last 2 centuries because I wasn't there to witness it.

She had been hurting for a very long time. And only now she truly wanted to live an existence where the carnage would stop.

MJ: remember when I told you that you never stop getting chances at redemeption?

She nodded tearfully recollecting.

MJ: tonight, you saved my life. That's 1 step. But 1 step at a time. Abby, I'm very grateful you did that for me. Thank you. And KITT's grateful, too.  
KITT: I am, Abby. I'm very thankful you saved my best friend.

A slight smile adorned her face, happy that we were trying to make her feel better.

Abby: you're welcome.  
MJ: also. We know that you can live off of donated human blood. You're still ok, aren't you?  
Abby: Yeah. It's a little different, but it keeps my hunger satisfied.  
MJ: Abby, I will make sure you, NEVER, have to kill again to feed. I've seen what it does to a person when they've killed. For some, it changes them to where they enjoy it. To others where they loathe themselves for even thinking it.

She sighed happily for a moment.

Abby: how can you have such a belief in me, MJ?

This is something I know all too well, and it's the very reason why I am a Knight.

Michael saw that I was searching for a reason to move forward after the tragedy I had suffered in Chicago and became that fathering mentor that I am forever grateful to this day.

MJ: You really wanna know?  
Abby: Please!

MJ: because someone believed in me. I was lost after Mara. And then my predecessor bequeathed me with this belief when he saw that I was looking for a way forward: That…"One Man Can Make A Difference."

She smiled, happy that someone really wanted to change her life for the better.

MJ: Michael says that I reach out to those who are in pain, powerless and helpless. People who are crying out for help, when no one else will give it to them.

Abby: i…need help.

MJ: Abby…you've cried out for help, **long**, enough. *shakes head* you're not a monster. You're, a victim. You never deserved this, and you still don't.

She buried her head back in my shoulder again, upset that she was still cursed with this sad existence.

MJ: I can't cure you of your affliction. But…I, **can**, make you feel more human. Just by getting you donated blood, that helps ease your conscience, doesn't it?

There was a long pause as she was taking in what I was telling her.

Abby: ..yeah.  
MJ: good girl. *pats back*

I pushed her back gently so that my arms were stretched back out to her shoulders.

MJ: c'mon. Let's get out of here.

There was a question that was bothering her to ask me once we got back into KITT.

Abby: MJ?  
MJ: Yeah?

She paused thoughtfully.

Abby: why is it you're one of the few that hasn't tried to kill me when others would have, just for being what I am?

I gathered my thoughts as I knew I had to be delicate with my answer.

MJ: honestly?  
Abby: Please.  
MJ: because kindness and understanding are more effective and powerful than killing.  
Abby: I don't understand.  
MJ: think of it, this way; if I had killed you, what would I have understood, other than you're a vampire?  
Abby: Nothing, I guess…  
MJ: you're…half right. Because I got to know you, understand, WHO, you are, not what you are. And just as important, if not, more so….it's because killing you in retaliation would not make me the better person. An eye, for an eye, leaves everyone blind.

She nodded seeing the reasoning behind my words.

MJ: feel better?  
Abby: Yeah. I do, actually. Thank you.  
MJ: Thanks aren't necessary. But you're welcome. Now, I don't know about you, but I could really use a coffee and a burger.  
KITT: Oh, my goodness. Not again.  
MJ: Pardon me?  
KITT: MJ, you know how I feel about you consuming fast-food?  
MJ: Oh, I do. Endless weeks, you remind me of this.  
KITT: and yet, you still do it?  
MJ: just FYI, buddy, I haven't had a single burger, doughnut, pizza or sub in 2 weeks. Treat yourself, don't cheat yourself. *agitated* honestly? Anything for a quiet life.

I started the car back up and headed south into LA, just to get to a retail park just so that I could find a take-out joint and starbucks.

Some 20 minutes later I had come to a spot just outside of downtown LA where a burger king and a starbucks drive-thru stood.

Thinking that it would look suspicious if I took Abby inside either place, I saw fit to find a nearby park and just eat by a bench.

I had made the point of putting a flask cooler in the trunk with A positive just so that it wouldn't look rude with me eating and her with nothing.

Ordinarily I wouldn't eat out on a bench knowing that her uncle was lurking in the shadows, but I figured you can't show him fear.

Abby: don't you think it'll look weird if someone comes by and see us eating out at this time of the day?  
MJ: Abby, far as they're concerned, I'm just taking my niece out for a bite to eat.

She smiled as she liked that I was acting like a relative to her.

Abby: I think you like playing my Uncle.  
MJ: A, good, Uncle. And it has it's perks. But you're good company.  
Abby: Thank you. How's the burger?  
MJ: It's Burger King. It is what it is. It's ok. I'd offer, but you said you can't process food.  
Abby: sadly.

I had a spare coffee cup and I decided to try a little experiment. I poured some of my latte into it.

MJ: I have a theory. Would you be able to consume drinks if you had some blood in it? Y'know, have a little variety.  
Abby: Never thought about it.  
MJ: drop a little blood into the cup and see what happens.  
Abby: is that why you asked the coffee girl for a spare?  
MJ: That, and also because it's helpful to keep spares.  
Abby: I guess.

She took the spare cup and poured some of the contents of her flask into the coffee. She took a deep breath not sure if she would keep the coffee down or not. She downed the mixture liking the taste of it.

Then she waited to see if she would heave it back up like she had done with a candy outside a pharmacy in Los Alamos some 22 years ago that she had told me about her first few meetings with Owen.

Nothing happened.

MJ: Taste good?  
Abby: *pleased* yeah. I don't feel weird. How did you know I would be able to have drinks with blood in?  
MJ: I remember seeing this scene in Day Breakers where they had blood put in coffee just to take the mundane taste out of it, from their point of view. And just figured, why not? If it worked, it worked. If not, it didn't. *com-link beep* what is it, KITT?  
KITT: *com-link* I think we've got company.  
MJ: what **kind** of company?  
KITT: BAD, company.

He had detected the same figure from before in Main Street that was watching from afar in the park.

MJ: KITT, get over here!

The Trans Am made a beeline for us not knowing how quick Abby's uncle would be. He stopped right in front of the bench and swung the door open.

I grabbed Abby and jumped into the driver's side whilst she took her seat in the passenger side.

MJ: KITT, GO! AUTO-FPM!

The spoiler and air-foils emerged and the car of tomorrow bolted from the scene at 170 MPH.

Abby: Good timing, KITT.  
MJ: was it your Uncle?  
Abby: Yes. I let my guard down. I'm sorry.

I wonder if her senses are affected when she's in a relaxed state of mind like that. Or is it just a case of being distracted that drops her guard?

MJ: you're safe. That's more important.  
KITT: MJ, I think I should advise caution. We can't lead him back to the safe house. There's no telling what he could do.  
MJ: He's right. I have an idea. If we can't get back to the safe-house before sunrise, I can have KITT darken the windows and he'd be on auto-pilot and I'd bring you in safely once we're out of the sun.  
Abby: I'm sorry I'm making your job so inconvenient.  
MJ: Not at all, Abby. No apology necessary.

I appreciated that she was trying to be considerate, but taking into account what she had been put through, no form of apology was needed.

KITT: MJ, he's following us in a Mustang.  
MJ: Aw, this guy will not quit! I really hate to do this to a Mustang. KITT, micro-jammer. Knock that engine out.

KITT got to work and Jebidiah was having problems.

Jebidiah: what is this?

The car lost pace from 120-30 MPH before KITT sped away.

MJ: I'll give the guy this; he's persistent.  
Abby: after 200 years….he still wants me as his bride.

Wow. Talk about gross.

MJ: Ok…ewww.  
Abby: eyah. Said it better than I ever could.  
KITT: MJ, Abby…..i have no words for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: MJ's Acceptance (Abby's POV)**

As if my burdened existence wasn't enough for me to live with, I have to watch over my shoulder for my Uncle trying to take me as his Bride?

That's just a whole new level of disturbed and disgusting.

In order to try and keep focus off that matter for a while, we headed to where other people had been attacked by vampires and I made the point of snapping their necks so as to not have a major infestation on our hands.

As we drove back nearer to the safe-house I could see that the experience so far MJ had been effected with the way he had seen so much horror and death in the space of 2 days. I, myself, had come to accept what devastation came with this existence but at the same time felt he could do with some sympathetic reinforcement.

Abby: MJ…you're handling this **really** well.

He gave a brief look and smile as a response noting that he appreciated I cared for his well-being.

MJ: I thought I had seen it all, Abby. These last 2 nights have made me question a lot.  
Abby: That's understandable. It's a lot to take in and process. Is there anything you want to talk about? It might help ease what you're feeling.

I wanted to help him as I could tell him from his deafening silence in the last hour that he was finding it hard to deal with.

MJ: not really. I just want to put a stop to this.  
Abby: I know. *pats his arm* I know.

I looked at him for a moment almost studying his features.

Abby: I never asked, earlier. MJ, how old are you?  
MJ: 25.  
Abby: really? I thought you looked younger.  
MJ: How younger?  
Abby: 19-22?  
MJ: *smiled* you're cute.

So is he. I can't help but think how different his life would be right now if he hadn't of lost Mara all those years ago. Would he be happily married now and possibly raising children? But fate would not allow him that luxury, as I recollected those painful images from his memory of that night in Chicago. Poor guy.

Abby: I'm serious. You don't look anywhere near a guy in his mid-20's.  
MJ: Good genes or just born lucky.  
KITT: I have a more plausible explanation.

This should be fun. KITT's a great car, but he can be a smart-ass when he wants to be.

MJ: Of course you do.  
KITT: due to the routine nature of his physical regime and diet encompassed with the green tea he normally consumes, his metabolism is almost twice that of someone his age and coupled with his ability to continuously learn new subjects and techniques, MJ is always keeping his mind fresh and youthful.

I weighed up what the Trans Am had said and it did seem to make sense. They who never stop learning, stop from aging as quickly.

Abby: Makes sense to me. *notes the time on watch* it's 4 am. We'd better head back to the safe-house. And you look exhausted.

I had seen in the last hour that he was less than alert.

MJ: I must admit I could use a few hours' sleep.  
Abby: you need more than that. And you have no idea how grateful I am for what you've helped me with in the last 2 days.  
MJ: what kind of Knight would I be if I refused a lady in need?

I was touched by that statement, bringing a smile to my face.

Abby: That's like something Owen would say to me. I swear, you're almost exactly like him. Except he's forever 14 years old.  
MJ: he didn't want to be apart from you that much that he asked you to turn him?  
Abby: You catch on quickly, MJ. He worried how things would be if he allowed to let himself age any further to such a degree that the age difference in the physical appearance would be too great.

Abby: So…one night, when someone had beaten him half to death, he held my hand in his and gave me a single nod and I bit him.

I wanted that but was very hesitant about the notion at the same time.

MJ: I can only, imagine, how difficult that was for you.

There was an elongated silence as I took in what he said.

Abby: More difficult than you could ever know. I didn't want, to condemn him, to an eternity, of night.  
MJ: Yet you loved him enough to not want to lose him either?  
Abby: You're very intelligent for a kid your age, MJ. His death would have destroyed me into either going back to my nomadic life or killing myself.  
MJ: well, then. Let's hope we can find him and get you re-united.  
Abby: Me too.

MJ was slowly beginning to struggle to handle KITT and the fact that his eyelids were low didn't help his cause either.

I saw how sleepy he was becoming that I just let my instinct take over. I had seen from him how he acted with KITT whenever the car had to take control and felt this was no exception.

Abby: KITT, go to Automatic. MJ's gonna fall asleep at the wheel if he continues like this.  
KITT: sorry, MJ. But I have to concur with Abby on this. I am assuming control.

The Trans Am took control of himself.

MJ: sorry. I'm just waay out of it at the moment.  
Abby: It's fine. KITT, what time is sun-rise?  
KITT: It's set for 06:41 am.  
Abby: Plenty of time. I just want to get back underground before the sleep cycle overtakes me.  
KITT: I assume it's quite overpowering?  
Abby: I have no control over it. As soon as the sun comes up, I fall like a ton of bricks.  
KITT: I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks before, so I suppose I have some grounds for a comparison.

The Trans Am pulled into the alley where the entrance to the safe-house was hidden.

Abby: MJ, you need to hit the button.

Despite being chronically fatigued, he looked up to the overhead console and pushed the 3rd button from the top left and the safe-house tunnel doors revealed the tunnel itself.

I felt a sudden sensation come over me and it was sinister. A very, familiar, form of sinister.

Abby: KITT, get below ground, NOW!  
KITT: Your Uncle's near?  
Abby: Yes. Now, move it!

The super car descended into the tunnel and the doors closed shut tight just as my sinister relative walked past the alley after the doors closed.

Abby: *relieved sigh* Phew. That was **close!**  
KITT: do you think he would have found his way in?  
Abby: Not knowing how strong the doors are, KITT, I wouldn't like to say. He would have made short work of MJ though if he had gotten in.  
KITT: after seeing what his kind are capable of, Abby, I don't doubt it.

I gave a puzzled look at KITT's voice vox as the Trans Am got to the end of the tunnel and stopped on the turntable outside the entrance door to the safe-house.

Abby: his kind?  
KITT: Abby, after what I've seen in the last 2 days, you're more human than they could ever hope to be. You might be a vampire, physically, but you are nothing like them. You actually want to stop killing and live normally. They don't.

It had never occurred to me that I was actually trying to establish boundaries for myself and not be like the rest of my kind that actually partook in enjoyment whilst feeding.

Abby: Never thought about it like that.  
KITT: Merely offering an outside perspective.  
Abby: Thank you.  
KITT: You're welcome. MJ, we're here.

MJ stirred and stumbled out of the driver seat.

Abby: hold up.

I exited and came to his side and got under his arm as I knew how worn out he was from all the work this evening. Even for a human who doesn't half the pace nor strength like me, he held his own tonight and that is something amazing to me.

I raised his palm up to the reader and the security system confirmed his identity giving us admittance.

Abby: Can you walk?  
MJ: I'm not that tired.  
Abby: That's good. Because I wasn't about to carry you. *grins* get some rest.  
MJ: don't need to tell me twice.  
Abby: Good night.  
MJ: Night.

He somewhat unsteadily found his way to his quarters. I decided to go and get some feeding done myself as I needed to keep my strength up if I was going to be watching his back from now on.

I made my way to the kitchen and looked in the smaller fridge over in the corner and took out a bag of A positive. There were about 6 bags left in there after I removed my meal for the evening.

Really hope MJ can get some more from that Ex-con, Parker. From what he told me, that guy really owes him a few favours considering the "dirt" he has on him.

I felt the change come again as I pulled the valve and started sucking in my nourishment. I reminded myself of his words once more that I could override this other side of me if I just used some will-power and this time I made the point of suppressing the other side to such a point that only my eyes changed colour.

I felt my teeth to see if they had lengthened or sharpened and was pleasantly surprised to see they were still normal length.

These remaining IV bags should be able to last me at least 4 more days as he did say it was at least a week's worth. But in truth I could make these last 2 weeks if I so wanted to.

I noted the time being 4:20 am. I had some time to play with before the sleep cycle would overtake me, so why not do some research of my own in the lab.

I walked in and tapped away the computer googling James Parker. And it came no surprise of the chequered past he had against his name based upon the newspaper reports archived into the LA Times' library.

Extortion? Racketeering? And embezzlement? This guy is very colourful. But I am glad that he operates his own blood delivery service on the underground.

That would make my feeding habits very difficult and fatal if there had been no means of accessing donated blood.

Abby: KITT, you there?  
KITT: *monitor* where would I go?  
Abby: Is there any other reason why MJ keeps this Parker character on the radar?  
KITT: He saved his mother from a burning building.  
Abby: And that's why MJ never turned him over to the Police?  
KITT: I believe he felt he owed him that. He never told me it, but I can deduce that he had an attack of conscience.

Interesting. I suppose if I had been in his situation, I would have acted no different.

Abby: In which case, he's one of the remaining few who do. I think we'll need to head over to the blood bank again tomorrow night. I might be able to make those bags last another week, but after that….it won't get pretty.  
KITT: Are you alright?  
Abby: I'm fine now. But merely looking to rebuild stock. I don't want to go back to my old ways, EVER.  
KITT: Understood. You've suffered enough.  
Abby: Speaking of suffering. I got a glimpse of the pain MJ's felt through these last 5 years. And it turned my stomach, KITT.  
KITT: You make it sound like you actually saw what he saw.

I guess he doesn't believe me.

Abby: That's **exactly** it. One of my, abilities, if you will, is being able to project my memories into someone else's mind and being able to see what's in their mind. And what I saw in MJ's memory was….heart-breaking. I saw Mara dying, right in front of me. I felt the pain in his gut as he watched her slip away. And that's when I stopped and broke away. I couldn't take any more of that pain.

I thought I had seen it all with many painful images in life, including what brought me into this un-dead existence. But the sheer heart-breaking sight of Mara dying in front of me, as I saw it through his eyes, with her life fading and the blood pouring from her chest like a fountain would bring anyone to tears and despair.

And how MJ has been able to endure this nightmare for the last 5 years is beyond my comprehension as that would have driven anyone; human or vampire insane.

Yet, somehow, instead of destroying him, it keeps him motivated to stay on the right path and not allow it to happen to another.

I don't understand why he views it as a mistake or his failure to act and prevent her death, when I could clearly see from his memory that the armed robber came running through and caused such a commotion so quick that no one had any real time to react to it.

Mara saw the bullet coming and did the only thing that she could do for the man she loved and came between the bullet and MJ.

KITT: I've wondered how he's been able to function as a person knowing that emotional weight he carries around with him.  
Abby: I'm questioning this, myself. Maybe he just feels he owes it to Mara.  
KITT: that would seem plausible. Considering from his file it says she encouraged him to enlist with FLAG.

I wonder what she would have thought; to proudly see her man helping to change the world as I've seen him do so far.

Abby: Shame she didn't get to see him do it. I think I'll turn in for the night, KITT.  
KITT: Good night, Abby.  
Abby: Good night, KITT.

I pondered my thoughts of what my troubled friend had been burdened with in the last 5 years. How and why should someone carry this emotional pain with them and still be expected to have some kind of normalcy in their life, when all they want is for the pain to be taken from them so the hurting can stop?

I stopped at MJ's door for a few moments and thought of the possible nightmare he could be reliving tonight.

He'd said they come and go and some weeks he'd be able to sleep peacefully for a time and just catch on some much needed rest before they would re-appear again weeks later recommencing the same vicious cycle that would haunt him at night.

I peered through a gap in the door that had been left open and saw him lying seemingly at peace.

I felt the sleep cycle coming on and had to get to my bed before it overtook me, powerfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Reuniting**

I woke up around just after 6 pm. I had done all-nighters before, but never to the extent where I'd felt as groggy and fatigued as I do right now.

It's like having a hangover but without the alcohol. And as someone who is straight-edge, I'd rather not know the sensation of booze.

After showering and dressing for the day in a white tee, black jeans and my red sneaks, I made my way to the kitchen to get early evening breakfast. What I came to find was Abby was up downing a glass of A positive but also looking like she was preparing breakfast.

MJ: expecting Company?  
Abby: No. Just you. *smiles*  
MJ: You're making breakfast for me?  
Abby: Seems only fair for me to "earn my keep."

While this was not necessary of her, I appreciated the considerate sentiment.

MJ: That's really good of you. Thanks, Abby.  
Abby: You're welcome. Hope you like cheese on toast.  
MJ: Sounds good.

She handed me my breakfast on a plate, looking hopeful that she had prepared it properly.

Abby: I couldn't hear any commotion from you last night. I can only presume your nightmares didn't come back?  
MJ: *in between mouthfuls* no. Last night was a good night. Thanks for your concern.  
Abby: No problem. How's the toast?  
MJ: *enjoying* this ain't bad. You cooked before?  
Abby: Nope. First time. Speaking of food….we'd better pay that Parker a visit. I've only got 6 bags left.

I looked at my watch hoping that the guy was just starting his shift as he used the Hospital job as a cover for his underground practices.

MJ: Parker doesn't start for another 30 minutes. By the time we get there, we should be able to get in through the back door. Especially with some of the gadgets I have.  
Abby: I think we should be extra careful tonight.

I saw a very concerned look appear on her face like she had been disturbed.

MJ: Abby, are you ok?  
Abby: I could sense my Uncle just before we got back here last night.

Oh, that's all we need. If Jebidiah managed to gain access to the safe-house that would be, game over.

MJ: Are you positive?  
Abby: Yeah. I could feel his presence just as we were entering. I don't know if he saw the doors close.  
MJ: I wonder if KITT can tell if he saw us.  
Abby: How would he know?  
MJ: He can check the surveillance cameras from the alley.

She raised my com-link to her face.

Abby: may I?  
MJ: Yeah. Go ahead.  
Abby: *com-link* KITT, can you check the alley cameras and see if my Uncle saw us enter?  
KITT: One moment.

The monitors in his dash replayed the footage from last night's return and he watched cautiously as we re-entered the safe house tunnel, to the doors closing and then seeing the figure of Jebidiah walk past the end of the alley.

KITT: From what I can deduct, Abby, he walked past 3 seconds after the doors had closed.

A wave of relief washed over us.

Abby: Thank goodness. We'd better be sure it's clear before we leave.  
MJ: alright. We'll do that. I'm afraid you'll have to wear your sneaks again.  
Abby: *sighs* if I must.  
MJ: I know you don't like wearing shoes, but it causes less attention.  
Abby: True.

20 minutes later, we headed back to KITT.

KITT: heading back to the blood bank?  
MJ: Yeah. We're running a little low.

KITT got the passenger door and Abby didn't seem so surprised this time.

Abby: Thank you.  
KITT: always be chivalrous to a lady.  
MJ: *gets in. Door closes* Amen to that, pal. OK, we need you to do a safety check. Is it clear for us to leave?

The Trans Am watched the surveillance feed and could see nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

KITT: All clear.  
MJ: Abby?

She closed her eyes for a few moments as she concentrated on feeling out any unwanted presence.

Abby: *opens eyes smiling* we're good.  
MJ: Awright. Let's roll. KITT, just to be on the safe side, close that door the second we're clear of the tunnel.  
KITT: I read you loud and clear.

The engine came to life and the super car edged up to the tunnel doors as they opened as we came out into the early evening. We merged with the main road as the doors closed tight.

Fortunately, the sun was down enough for Abby to be safe.

She flinched a little at the remaining daylight that was present.

MJ: it's ok. If we come into any sunlight at all KITT can darken the windows and go on automatic.  
Abby: Good.  
MJ: Abby, are you sure you're ok?

She looked at me with an attempted look of reassurance.

Abby: I'll be fine.  
MJ: Awright. I'm just concerned, is all.  
Abby: *smiles* thank you.  
MJ: Don't mention it. KITT, plot a course for the Blood bank.  
KITT: right away.

25 minutes later, we arrived at St. Anne's hospital at the back entrance.

MJ: right. I'm gonna go in and conduct business. But if I need you, you come running in for me.  
Abby: You think Parker will cause you problems?  
MJ: He used to have Ties with Teddy Lamont. A guy who use to work for the Mob in Chicago. So yeah.

I reached into the glove box and pulled out a spare com-link.

MJ: This is a com-link, just like mine. And it's tuned to mine and KITT's frequency.  
Abby: Thanks.

She strapped her wrist communicator on and she couldn't help but notice that I made it slightly more feminine than mine by having a few streaks of pearl red on the strap.

Abby: Did you add those additions for me?  
MJ: I thought you'd appreciate it.  
Abby: Thank you.  
MJ: No problem. Now, both of you, keep your scanners pealed.

I got out and left KITT and hacked the back door with the MagiKey and entered the Hospital. I made the point of keeping to the shadows even though I had KITT knock out the security cameras for whilst I was walking to Parker's office.

I walked in to see him tapping away at his "day job."

MJ: Oooohhhh, Parker?

He knew what I was here for.

James: Awww, Dammnit!  
MJ: I got $800. You know what I'm here for?  
James: You know I could get in trouble for this?  
MJ: Uh, isn't that what you specialise in?  
James: OK, that's not fair.  
MJ: Embezzling, racketeering, selling blood off on the black market? Seems like you sell trouble.

He knew I had him cornered on that.

James: $800, right?

I nodded.

James: That'll get your friend feeling positive for 2 weeks.

Aw, fudge; that was terrible. A "positive" joke in a blood bank?

MJ: Were you trying to make a joke?  
James: Yeah, I know. That was terrible. I'll get what you need, but just so you know the blood has been going short.  
MJ: In what way?  
James: I overheard the security staff about some 13 year old boy caught on camera stealing at least 3 weeks' worth of the stuff.  
MJ: Really?

I produced an extra $100.

MJ: You keep my friend's stash somewhere safe.

He was getting suspicious.

James: who is this friend of yours?  
MJ: Let's just say, they have a real bad case of anaemia.  
James: Why can't you take them to the Hospital?  
MJ: they're poor.  
James: Oh. Well that sucks.

5 minutes later, he returned with 2 larger coolers than last time.

James: If I were you, I'd bail. Security's been beefed up since the last 2 raids.  
MJ: Noted. Later.

I took off with the coolers.

MJ: *com-link* KITT, knock out the cameras again and hack into the security system and find out when those thefts took place.  
KITT: coming right up.

The super car disabled the security system leaving me with the short window to get back.

I exited the back door where the Trans Am was waiting.

MJ: Pop the trunk, KITT.

The trunk door opened up and I placed the medical coolers in the back and fastened them down knowing how badly Abby needed these.

MJ: *gets in and closes door* let's go.

We drove back out onto the streets and headed back in the safe house's direction.

MJ: Did you see who raided the blood bank?  
KITT: yes. Would you like to see the footage?  
MJ: please.

The Trans Am replayed the footage on the first monitor and Abby instantly recognised the face.

Abby: IT'S OWEN!  
MJ: You're certain?  
Abby: I recognise my boyfriend anywhere.  
MJ: Ok. We'll get these taken back to the safe-house and then go looking for him.

After briefly returning to the safe-house to safely put Abby's food supply away, we ventured back up to the area of St. Anne's Hospital. I stopped KITT in an alley nearby.

MJ: Awright. Let's study the footage and look for the street cameras outside that would match Owen's description and see where he went.  
KITT: coming right up.

The Trans Am played the Hospital surveillance on the left monitor with the street camera footage on the right.

The footage showed the remarkable quick pace and almost superhuman sharpness that the young vampire possessed as his timing and reactions were 3 times that of a human. This was easily seen on the 2nd monitor as he jumped up effortlessly to balcony ladders. One of which saw him scaling up a ladder 2 blocks from the Hospital, of which we were parked below.

I had an idea. I pushed for the left sunroof and stood up on the seat.

Abby: What are you doing?  
MJ: I'll call you if I need you. KITT, gimme a boost, about 40 feet up.  
KITT: Hold on.

The ejector seat propelled me up and I landed on the 5th floor balcony ladder. I climbed my way up to the roof and looked for anything that would like a make-shift home for a Vampire during the day.

I looked at my surroundings that were illuminated by the light of the moon and I could see aside from a maintenance shed and the doorway down to the lower levels, nothing.

KITT: *com-link* can see you anything of interest?  
MJ: worryingly, no.  
KITT: Why should that be a bad thing?  
MJ: Because it's what I can't see that frightens me.  
KITT: Ohhh….  
MJ: Keep your scanners pealed, buddy. For all I know, I might be hunted from the shadows and not know about it.  
Abby: One of the drawbacks of the human condition I'm afraid.  
MJ: Yeah, tell me about it?  
Abby: At least you get to walk in the sunlight.  
MJ: There is that, but it's overrated to me.  
Abby: In what way?  
MJ: I do my best work at night.

I heard a faint movement, like someone was stumbling to their feet. I turned in the origin of the noise and it was coming from the shed.

MJ: I don't think I'm alone up here.  
KITT: That doesn't sound good.  
Abby: Is it Owen?  
MJ: At this point I don't know. I'm gonna go in for a closer look.  
Abby: Be careful, MJ.  
MJ: Don't need to tell me twice.

I saw a crack in the wall on the shed and cautiously approached. After I got within 5 feet of it, menacing silver eyes pierced the darkness staring out at me. I felt my grappling gun attached to my belt and knew I was going to be in for a ride.

Knowing how quick and agile the pace of a vampire was compared to that of even a fit and in shape human being, I was going to be outmatched on all levels. But, I wasn't about to become someone's dinner for the evening.

MJ: *whisper* KITT….be ready to come and get me.  
KITT: MJ?

The tone of my whisper was sending shivers down Abby's spine.

Abby: MJ, what's going on?

Before I could utter a response, an animalistic growl came from the shed.

MJ: KITT, I need ya buddy!

I turned and ran for the roof ledge. The figure came bursting through the door and gunned for me like an animal. I could feel every heartbeat, like my heart was using every drop of blood to help me move faster just so that I wouldn't be the main course for this vampire.

KITT: on my way.

The dashboard lit up with the engine roaring to life as he followed my signal.

I knew I had a 50/50 chance of making it out of this in one piece and took a brave leap off the ledge and fire the grappling hook to a nearby building as I swung down.

Abby watched as she saw me leap from the building and swung down the grappling hook.

Abby: KITT, he's running from a vampire. A very hungry one.  
KITT: let's just get him safely.

I managed to land near a street sign, but the vampire that was pursuing me got between me and KITT as he pulled into the corner.

MJ: aw, crap.  
Vamp3: Tell me, human, what made you think you could outwit one of my kind?  
Abby: because he has me as backup.

She jumped from KITT and pinned him to the ground.

Abby: I'll make this as simple as I can. You do NOT lay a finger on humans. ESPECIALLY this one. *enhails* ah, freshly turned. Did Jebidiah do this to you?  
Vamp3: He showed me the light.  
Abby: He showed you a curse, that's what he did.

And with that, she twisted his neck killing him on the spot.

She then got up and turned her attention to me and despite being grateful for her saving my neck just then, I didn't care for the intense glare she was putting out at me.

Abby: MJ….don't ever do that again. Do you have any idea how dangerous and stupid that was? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, OR WORSE; TURNED!  
MJ: I was looking for Owen.  
Abby: I appreciate the sentiment. But next time if you think there's a vampire present, you take me with you.

I nodded. A look of guilt overcame her.

Abby: MJ, get down here.

I knelt down and she just embraced me.

Abby: I'm sorry. I know you're only helping. But I cannot afford to have your death on my conscience when you're the first human since Owen to help me.  
MJ: Awright. I will admit, that was dumb.  
Abby: DUMB, would be an improvement. What you did, was suicidal.

There was an awkward pause as neither of us really wanted to debate what I had done.

Abby: MJ…I admire your will and spirit. There's a lot of courage in that heart of yours. But you are just simply no match for my kind.  
MJ: Their kind.  
Abby: what?  
MJ: You're a vampire in name, only, Abby. Never forget that.

She took that note in before resuming her train of thought.

Abby: Regardless of that fact, thank you by the way, you do not possess the speed nor strength to combat any of them. What do you think would happen if you had to stand between my Uncle and me to stop him from hurting me?  
MJ: Simple. I'd have to outsmart him. Just remember this, Abby; I will die trying before he could even be allowed to get anywhere near you.

An overwhelmed look washed onto her face.

Abby: What?  
MJ: you heard me?  
Abby: You would protect a vampire from another with your life?  
MJ: No. I would protect, you. A person, from a vampire. And yes, I will go out swinging if I have to just to make sure you're safe.

A smile followed by tears streaming like a river from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Abby: *sobbing* thank you.  
MJ: You're welcome. You're more than worth it.  
Abby: Just no more crazy stuff, ok?  
MJ: Sure. Just merely going on my autopilot. KITT knows what I mean.  
KITT: sadly, I do. *detection* MJ, there's someone else on the roof watching you.

I looked up to the roof and saw what looked like the silhouette of a tall teenage boy.

MJ: keep hold of me, Abby.  
Abby: What?

I pulled my grapple gun back out and fired at the roof ledge.

MJ: Hold on.

We sailed through the air until we landed back on the roof and the boy was fleeing.

MJ: Hold up! I just wanna talk….Owen.

The boy stopped in his tracks at the mention of that name. He turned round to face me as Abby began to turn to face him. Her face lit up like a burning star at night elated that her boyfriend was standing in front of her after so long.

Owen: How did you know my name?  
MJ: Because this little Angel helped me find you. *whispers in her ear* go get him.

She ran happily to her boyfriend as she flung her arms around him in a happy tearful reunion. It's almost as if they had been separated for years in the manner that they embraced each other. I've never been more pleased to see two people reunited, as I watched from afar with a content smile.

Abby: Oh Owen, I never thought I'd see you again.  
Owen: I've missed you too. Where have you been?  
Abby: I've been looking all over for you.  
Owen: You never gave up on me.  
Abby: I would never do that. I would search for all eternity if I had to.  
Owen: That's my girl.

The com-link beeped 3 times. This was bad. This is KITT's signal to tell me that something awful is about to go down.

MJ: Uh-oh. KITT, what's going on?  
KITT: Jebidiah is looking directly at you from across the street on the opposite building.

At that point, I felt like my heart stopped beating and a cold chill surrounded me as hearing those words from KITT was my worst fear that that heinous figure was looking at me within reaching distance.

MJ: ….what?

I looked at the opposing building and saw a tall black cloaked figure that sent a chilling wind down my spine.

I knew I had to think fast as all 3 of us were now in mortal danger. Keeping in perspective that he was a vampire far longer than Abby has been that there's no telling the depth of his capabilities and strength he possessed.

MJ: KITT….how quickly can you get into the alley on the opposite side for us to drop down?  
KITT: I can make it in time. But given the unparalleled pace of a vampire, you wouldn't stand a chance, MJ.

The vampire was staring at me with yellow sinister eyes that told me everything he was planning to do just with that dark glint in his stare as he licked his fangs in a slow and cold stroke.

I knew what dark plans he had in store for Abby and given I would be no match against someone with his superhuman strength, but I was not about to let anything foul happen to someone whom I knew was trying to redeem herself and walk away from the path that she had been forced upon, all because of the selfish and soulless actions of a monster that burdened his niece with the curse of vampirism.

The deck was stacked way against me. I knew that. For me, it was the equivalent of Batman facing an army of Superman. Except Superman wasn't a vampire and I am nowhere near in Batman's league.

But….I saw hope in Abby's eyes when she understood that I wanted to help her. Hope of humanity, if you will. And I'm prepared to go out swinging, just to make that happen.

Everyone deserves a shot at redemption. Even a vampire.

And so sue me, for wanting to be the guy that can make that happen. To be that man…to make a difference.

MJ: I don't care. He's not taking Abby. Not after what she told us. I'll die before he can try to take her.  
KITT: MJ, I know you want Abby to be safe, but you're out-matched.  
MJ: Just be ready to roll. I got a feeling he's gonna make his move, soon.

I pushed a button 2 times on Abby's frequency. I had explained to her that was code to be ready to move fast. Her eyes shot open realising that we had trouble.

Abby: Owen. Get ready to move.  
Owen: What's wrong?  
Abby: Trouble. Don't ask. Just be ready to run.  
Owen: Got it.

She looked to see what had frozen me solid in fear and then she could sense it. Him. In reuniting with Owen, she had let her guard down blinding her senses to the presence of her evil uncle.

Abby: we're in trouble. He's…..here.  
Owen: who?  
Abby: My…Uncle.  
Owen: Jebidiah?!

She nodded frantically in fright.

Abby: *com-link* *scared tone* KITT, how close are you?  
KITT: I'm very close, Abby. I will move into position to extract all 3 of you per MJ's instructions.

The evil figure's eyebrow lowered making his cold and evil stare appear all the more chilling that I knew that it would be soon time for me to run for my life. KITT's right. I will be outmatched in every detail to this undead walking figure of the night. But…..I lay down for NOBODY. Not now, not ever.

Jebidiah then actually began flying across the street. I could not comprehend what was going on, only that I had to run like the wind.

MJ: ABBY, OWEN, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! KITT, WE NEED YA!  
KITT: HOLD ON! I'M COMING!

The Trans Am throttled to the other side of the building in the alley where we were going to land in.

The 2 young vampires ran at such a speed that I didn't think was possible whilst I was running at my best pace to avoid a confrontation with Abby's sinister Uncle.

I jumped off the ledge and fired the grapple gun to a ledge on the opposite side as I abseiled down. The vampires had gotten down to the floor well before me as KITT pulled up.

Abby: OWEN, GET IN!

He dived into the back seat as Abby took her usual place in the front passenger seat.

Abby: Hurry, MJ!  
Owen: do you think he can make it?  
Abby: He has to, Owen. Not even I'm a match for Jebidiah.

I heard a mass of weight land on a balcony some 10 feet above me and I looked up and saw her Uncle was glaring at me with an evil grin as he crouched like a gargoyle with his cloak draping over him from the updraft of air.

Jebidiah: do you really think a human crusader like yourself, can protect my niece from what I yearn to consummate with? Because, if you do; you're gravely mistaken. I will personally rip you apart limb from limb and feed you to her.

The voice was so inhuman along with the cold presence and tone that came with it. Yet, I felt the burning desire from within that was ignited by my rage and courage to protect the girl that he so badly wanted to mould with his twisted mentality from centuries of feeding off others.

MJ: If you think, for one second, that I'll let you get anywhere near Abby, YOU, are sadly mistaken. And when it's all said and done, I'll be standing over your smug-ass as the sun turns you into a crispy-critter.

He let out a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down my spine as it sounded like 2 voices laughing.

Jebidiah: I've slaughtered people like you before, human. Warriors, soldiers….Knights. They all tried to take me, some with valiant bravery, and one by one, they all suffered the same fate. You have heart. That much I can sense radiating from you. I will, PERSONALLY, enjoy feasting upon your blood before forcing my niece to feed on what's left of your cold rotting corpse as I take away what remains of her putrid humanity that I should have ripped from her 200 years ago.

That, LITERALLY, lit a fire under my ass as my fear was converting to blind rage. Part of me wanted to go up there and personally rip him a new one, but the sound of my com-link beeping snapped some sense into me.

MJ: I got something to say to that….  
Jebidiah: and what would that be?  
MJ: Goooo, tooooo, hell!

Abby had been listening in whilst I was trying to get down to the Trans Am and she knew that her uncle was just toying with me.

Abby: he needs to get out of there, now!*com-link* MJ, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!

This would have to be tabled for now.

MJ: This ain't finished. KITT, SUNROOF!

The Trans Am's left sunroof pealed back and I just dived in.

Abby: KITT, GO, GO, GO! AUTO-FPM!  
KITT: Right away, Abby.

The air-foils and spoiler remerged and the super car bolted from the alley at 170 MPH.

Abby began checking me for injuries due to possible bite marks.

Abby: Are you hurt? Did he get you? Did he BITE you?  
MJ: No. But he made me angry, instead.  
Abby: he has a way of doing that. I know that better than anyone. We could hear everything, even if I didn't have the com-link, I could hear it as clear as day.  
MJ: That guy made my blood boil. Never felt so angry in wanting to beat someone to a pulp before.  
Abby: Don't let him get to you, MJ. That's his way of messing with your head.

She went to feel my forehead and was surprised how much heat I was radiating from that verbal confrontation with Jebidiah.

Abby: you weren't kidding when you said your blood was boiling. Your forehead feels like it's on fire.  
MJ: You heard what he said, didn't you? What kind of man would even think about doing that to his own flesh and blood?  
Abby: that's just it; he's not a man. He's a monster that's only driven by his own sick and twisted dark desires.

She quickly recollected how I stood up for her and how I was prepared to put my life on the line to protect her.

Abby: the difference between a man and a monster, is that a man knows principles, decency, honor and what is good. And you're a good man, MJ. You know how precious a life is and will do anything to protect it. You stood between us to protect me. You're 10 times the man he will ever be.

Her words were making sense to me as they were calming my inner rage.

MJ: Thank you.  
Abby: No problem. KITT, double-check MJ for any injuries no matter how insignificant.

The Trans Am analysed me once more from head to toe.

KITT: Comprehensive analysis reveals only minor bruising that will take place once the adrenaline has worn off from his abrupt landing in the front seat. In answer to your question, Abby; no bite marks or any lacerations of any kind from vampyric nature.  
Abby: That's a relief. All it takes is one bite from us, and there goes humanity. And given the situation we're in, we need someone human to be able to help us. But on top of that, I'm glad you're alright.  
MJ: Thank you, Abby. I feel a little better after hearing you say that. You know; there are times I really wish you were my niece. Sweetest girl I've ever known.

Owen smiled knowing that his girlfriend had touched someone else's life as well.

Owen: She sure is.  
MJ: Nice to meet ya, Owen. *shakes hand* I'm MJ Knight.  
Owen: Hi, MJ. How do you know Abby?  
MJ: Long story.  
KITT: that's for sure.  
MJ: *points to voice vox* And he's an even longer story.  
KITT: I beg your pardon?  
Owen: A talking car?  
MJ: Talking car, super computer and my friend. Say hello to KITT.  
Owen: Hi….KITT?  
KITT: Hello, Owen.  
MJ: Head straight back to the safe-house, pal. Not knowing if Jebidiah can match pace with you at FPM I don't want to run that risk.  
KITT: I read you loud and clear. ETA 11 minutes.

11 minutes later….

We pulled into the alley and I made the point of pushing the button those 5 seconds early so that we could just shoot down into the tunnel. KITT made the point of closing the doors the instant we were in the tunnel. We came to a stop on the turntable and Owen was taking the hideout in for the first time.

Owen: What is this?

Before I could get a word out…

Abby: This is the Foundation safe house. It's where they go when they need to operate off the grid.

She winked at me trying to look impressive. I merely smiled, pleased that she was becoming more knowledgeable.

I placed my hand on the palm print recognition plate and the security door opened.

MJ: Owen, you can come in.

He gave me a shocked looked as if to say 'how does he know?'

Abby: its ok, Owen. He knows and I trust him.

The telecom monitor began going off.

KITT: *beep* Michael's calling.  
MJ: Transfer it to the monitor in the lab. You two make yourselves at home.  
Abby: C'mon, Owen. We've got fresh blood in the kitchen.  
Owen: Oh, good! I'm starving.

I quickly made my way into the lab where KITT redirected the call to the computer I had been monitoring the vampire problem from.

MJ: go ahead, Michael.  
Michael: *on screen* oh thank heavens you're safe, son.  
MJ: I suppose you've heard about the problem here?  
Michael: Maggie informed us after she reported that two figures stalked the local area attacking people and draining them of blood.  
MJ: The Mansion is still under lock-down?  
Michael: Yeah. She said you went straight to the safe-house?  
MJ: Yes. KITT and I were looking into a Police caller about a similar incident on Main Street when we got surprised by a figure that just leapt down from the building. We didn't run the risk of being traced back to the mansion so we went straight for the safe-house.  
Michael: That's good instincts, MJ. People are acting like its vampires.

He doesn't know how right he is.

MJ: Michael….I've actually encountered them.  
Michael: You have?  
MJ: Yup. And I can tell you first hand; the strength and pace these people have….it's beyond human.  
Michael: Are you sure?  
MJ: KITT? Send the footage of our encounters with them and note the speed and reflex difference between human and vampire.  
KITT: transmitting as we speak.

A file opened on Michael's laptop in his Chicago hotel room and he saw the quick pace that the enemy had.

Michael: That is really quick.  
MJ: Show him the ultra-violet light incident.

The Trans Am did as asked and Michael watched in disbelief at the very sight of a being catching alight when the ultra-violet light function from the car's high beams hit the figure.

Michael: My….  
MJ: show him the close up before the sun-effect.

Michael saw the image of a face that was monster looking.

Michael: how is this even possible?  
KITT: MJ would have been dead if it wasn't for Abby.  
Michael: who's Abby?  
MJ: someone who understands how these creatures think and operate. That's because she's one of them.  
Michael: MJ….you didn't invite her into the safe-house?  
MJ: Michael, before you say anything, she has been helping me take most of them out. She can tell when their victims are turning after being bitten.  
Michael: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?  
MJ: Actually no. Her thirst is being controlled.  
Michael: How?  
MJ: I've been getting her supplies of donated blood from James Parker.  
Michael: The local con-artist?  
MJ: it pays to have people in places that I can't go, Michael. You all of people should know, you taught me that.

In my early academy training days 3 years ago, when Michael saw the potential in me as I was put through my paces mentally and physically; Michael had approached me and gave me a piece of advice to use underground contacts as a Knight as a means of getting intel where you couldn't get it, conventionally. I think this was his way of motivating me to push and excel harder to becoming a Knight as he saw something in me even back then.

Michael: Fair point. Anything else you can tell me?  
MJ: we know it's her Uncle that's committing these attacks and turning civilians. She knows the pattern, because some 200 years ago….he did the same to her.  
Michael: 200 years?  
MJ: and I barely escaped with my life this evening. He sees me as a threat because I'm for all intents and purposes protecting her.  
Michael: From what?  
MJ: he wants her as his bride.

Just repeating that just makes me cringe. Vampire or not, the very notion and idea of a man wanting to take his niece for his bride is just too sick to contemplate.

Michael: why do I feel like I just heard a Jerry Springer story?  
MJ: it wouldn't surprise me. Poor girl is scared out of her mind.  
Michael: I can only imagine. 200 years and her Uncle still wants her? That's sick.  
MJ: indeed. Would it make things worse if I told you she's been 12 for 2 centuries?  
Michael: Actually it would. Where's Chris Hansen when you need him?  
MJ: Yeah, I'm sure a vampire would "take a seat" and then chew him up afterwards, literally.  
Michael: I'll bet.

I felt the anger slowly rising again from what Jedidiah said before I escaped in KITT.

MJ: I've never wanted to personally beat someone within an inch of their life before I heard of what he wanted to do to her, especially when he told me in person.  
Michael: he actually spoke to you?  
MJ: Just as I was jumping down to KITT, he told me of his dark plans for her. And, Michael…..it made my, skin, CRAWL!  
Michael: I can only imagine, son. From the description you're giving me, even if he was human he sounds like a sick individual.  
MJ: I've made it, PERSONALLY, clear that I will die protecting Abby before he even can even lay a finger on her.  
Michael: I'd expect nothing less from you, MJ. That's the same mentality I had was when I was your age.  
MJ: Regardless of the fact that Abby is a vampire, no one deserves that kind of mistreatment.  
Michael: I'm glad to hear that. Where is Abby?  
MJ: she's resting in the kitchen.  
Michael: Can you take a moment just to calm down before you call her in, MJ.  
MJ: Sure.

I had been irate enough for one evening and the idea of Abby seeing me angry again this soon was not something she wanted to see. I took a few moments to try and force any angry thoughts of that evil douchebag out of my mind as right now, keeping those 2 vampires safe was far more important.

MJ: I'll get her. *com-link* Abby, can you come in here? Michael would like to meet you.  
Abby: Sure.

She walked into the lab and Michael found it difficult to take in that for a girl that was over 200 years old she did not look a day over 12.

MJ: Abby, I'd like you to meet my mentor, Michael Knight. The first man to drive KITT.  
Abby: Pleasure to meet you, sir.  
Michael: wow! Very polite. MJ tells me you're over 200 years old.  
Abby: Yes, sir. I was born during the Colonial times before George Washington signed the declaration of Independence.  
Michael: Older than America itself?  
Abby: Yes and no. If we're talking about the America you know it as today, then yes. But the continent itself has been around for centuries more.  
MJ: Bet ya didn't see that coming?  
Michael: good point. I don't mean to ask this Abby, but I need to see your vampire look.

She looked at me very worried as she hated this side of herself.

MJ: Abby….you just show it for 5 seconds. No more.  
Abby: I don't want to….i hurt people like that.

I decided to give her something to hold on to so that she wouldn't lose it.

MJ: alright….if you feel like you're about to lose it, think of Owen and me, and just focus on us.  
Abby: Why?  
MJ: because positive reinforcement and focusing on people you care about will override that nature.  
Abby: What if it doesn't?  
MJ: It will. *hands on her shoulders* because I have faith in you.

She smiled, touched that I had that much confidence in her.

Abby: Alright.

She turned to face the monitor and Michael watched on in disbelief as he saw her face change, her teeth elongate and her nails grow to look like a monster.

She looked like she was struggling to keep a grip until I pointed my fingers at my eyes, motioning her to focus on me.

She began to calm down with her breathing shallowing from a sinister and chilling sound of growls to a normal breath rate.

Michael: Ok, MJ. That's proof enough for me.  
MJ: Thanks, Michael. Sorry to make you do that, hone.  
Michael: MJ, has she committed any of the murders?  
MJ: No, Michael. She's been with me the entire time. That and I've had KITT verify for her.  
Michael: In what way?  
KITT: stress variables in her voice, Michael. Even I am able to tell when a vampire is lying.  
Michael: KITT, you've really got to stop it with the eve's dropping. Nearly 30 years on and you're still doing this?  
KITT: Actually it's nearly 28 years on.  
Michael: Smart-ass.

I decided to get the conversation back on track to where it needed to be before these 2 decided to have a classic married couple's argument.

MJ: also….vampires only kill to feed when they absolutely have to. She can go a week without blood before having to feed. So, I've kept her on a course of donated blood to keep her hunger at bay.

Michael could see that Abby was still visibly upset from being asked to show her true form.

Michael: Listen…Abby? I'm sorry I made you do that. I just needed to see.

She didn't say anything as she was still shaken.

MJ: I know what she needs. Abby, do you need a hug?

She nodded and just wrapped her arms around me as I knelt down.

MJ: its ok, sweetheart. Michael meant what he said. He meant no harm, he just needed to see to believe.  
Abby: *sobbing* I know. I just hate that side of myself.  
MJ: That side is not you. The real you is the one that saved my life tonight. 2nd time you've done that. That's another step towards redemption. And remember what I told you about redemption?  
Abby: that, It's a great thing, because you never stop getting chances at it?  
MJ: You got it in one. You're not alone in this, ok?  
Abby: ok.  
MJ: at a girl.

Michael smiled as I was acting like a loving big brother to her.

Michael: MJ, I'm going to return to LA. You keep Abby safe from her Uncle.  
MJ: No encouragement needed there.  
Michael: Stay safe, son. *call ends*

After that commotion I needed to get something to eat.

MJ: come on. Let's get you and Owen fed. We got some fresh blood in.  
Abby: We already ate.  
MJ: Oh….oh, it'll just be me then? I could really use a pizza.  
Abby: MJ?  
MJ: ….  
Abby: Will Michael accept me the way you have?  
MJ: He will.  
Abby: How?  
MJ: Because like me, he has good judgement. Who do you think he handpicked to replace him as KITT's partner?  
Abby: You?  
MJ: Yup. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.  
Abby: Are you going to eat alone?  
MJ: You just said you already ate.  
Abby: we can starve our hunger off more if we overfeed.  
MJ: wouldn't that be the equivalent to how humans over eat?  
Abby: Not really. For us, it would cause us not to have to eat for even longer. Feeding daily would be more preferable.

I suppose that would make sense. Given that blood is not only the source of their strength and powers and life-force, the more they would put it would fill up them up for longer. I suppose it's in the same vein if you over-filled an energy tank and would have more reserves for longer.

MJ: I see. So, you're only looking to eat with me purely for company?  
Abby: That, and its good dinner manners.  
MJ: sounds good to me.


End file.
